One Night To Remember
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Two friends encounter the Boys on the boardwalk on the end of their vacation and one gets more than she bargained for. Another Author Drabble. For my good friend, Felicia. Lost Boys/OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with another little Author Drabble one-shot. This is for my dear friend, Felicia! And yes, it has nothing to do with my Lost Boys series. I haven't started my Paul/OC story yet and I don't know when I will. Soon, but I don't know when that soon will come. You'll just have to be patient. I have other Lost Boy stories for you to read in the meantime. Feel free to check them out on my page. Anyway, this is rather random, so you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Two girls stood side-by-side on the boardwalk, looking down at a phone, trying to figure out why it wasn't working on them.

"Maybe you forgot to charge it again," the blonde one suggested, looking over at her best friend. "You do have a habit of doing that, my dearest."

Her best friend shook her head and shoved the phone back in her pocket. "Maybe. I don't think Mom and Dad will mind that I'm not going to call them tonight. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Hey! Pretty ladies!" someone called out from behind them and it was immediately followed by loud, wild laughter.

The brunette looked over at her friend and frowned. "Did you just hear something stupid?"

Her friend smiled at her and nodded. "I think that I did."

The two turned around to see two blonds – one with curly hair and one with a mane of wild blond hair standing there, watching them with bright smiles on their faces. The one with the wild hair smiled and wiggled his fingers at them.

"Can we help you?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms over her chest while her friend waved back.

"Yeah," the wild blond said with a nod. "You two cuties could tell us your names."

"Ha-ha, no."

Her friend gripped her arm. "We're not supposed to talk to strangers. Even if they're hot."

The wild blond glanced over at the curly blond and smirked. "Okay then. Let's not be strangers. This here is Marko. And I'm Paul." He bowed at the waist. "See? Now we're not the strangers. You two are and that's not fair, now is it?"

"So anti up." Marko said, beckoning towards the girls with two fingers. "Come on, girls. Share with us. We won't bite."

"Much," Paul laughed, tossing his hair.

The blond girl smiled back at them and pointed at herself. "I'm Felicia Watson and my friend over there is…"

"Scarlet Holmes," the brunette said quickly, giving her friend a look.

Paul glanced over at Marko and put his tongue in his cheek. "That doesn't sound like your real name, _Scarlet_."

"Well, it is."

Felicia shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Marko smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a laugh.

"Tell us her real name, Felicia," Marko said, moving closer to the blond. "Come on, you know you wanna."

Felicia shook her head again and danced backwards, putting herself behind Scarlet. "No way! My dearest friend would kill me if I told you that her name was anything but Scarlet! And it really is her name! I swear that it is! I swear!"

Scarlet smirked up at Paul as he moved closer to her and peered into her green eyes, challenging him to do something. _Is he really smelling me? _Scarlet wondered when she saw him breathe in deeply. _Wait! Is there something more to these Boys than meets the eye?_

"Okay then, Scarlet," Paul said, pulling back slightly. "Why do you two seem so lost here?"

"Because we're not from here," Felicia supplied from behind Scarlet. "I'm from Europe and she's from way across the country. We're just visiting here."

"We couldn't tell," Marko said, plucking at Scarlet's hair and yanking out her ponytail. "Not by your charming accents."

"Hey!" Scarlet protested, watching him toss her hairband over the side of the boardwalk. "That was mine!"

"And now it's not," Marko said smugly. "Really, your hair is better down, Scarlet."

"It really is, dearest," Felicia agreed.

"Uh-huh," Scarlet huffed, crossing her arms. Paul tapped her on the shoulder. "And what is it now, Paul?"

"You seem familiar," he commented, tilting his head to the side. "Have we met before?"

"My dearest friend already told you that I'm from out of town," Scarlet told him, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "But I did date a Paul once."

He laughed. "I thought I remembered you." The wild blond poked her on the tip of her nose. "You were definitely yummy when we were together."

Scarlet snapped her teeth at him and he danced backwards, laughing at her.

Felicia laughed at her too. "You didn't tell me that you dated a hot guy, Scarlet."

"That's because I didn't. My Paul was nowhere near as hot as this guy," Scarlet said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the laughing blond. "And I would have definitely remembered someone like you," she told Paul, looking back at him. "But you seem familiar too. Like I should keep my distance from you."

"Well, I don't want you to," Paul told her. "I want you and Felicia to come play with us. Right Marko?"

"Yeah," Marko agreed, wrapping his arm around Felicia's shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "We could show you two around and party all night. Because that's what friends do."

"Friends?" Felicia smiled and looked over at Scarlet. "We have got to hang out with them, Scarlet! Please!"

"Yeah, Scarlet!" Paul said, jumping around her. "Please, please, please!"

Scarlet smiled despite herself as Marko joined in on the chant of please. "Okay, okay. We can hang out with these guys, Felicia. Since we've got nothing better to do." She put her tongue in her cheek. "I mean, we haven't had the chance to hang out with hot guys before now, have we?"

Felicia raised her hand. "I have!"

"Celebrities don't count, dearest."

"Oh."

"They do too," Marko told her, resting his cheek against Felicia's head. "Scarlet's just jealous because she's never met a celebrity, have you?"

Scarlet shook her head and ducked as Paul tried to put his arm around her shoulders. "Ha! Missed me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and danced out of his reach. "Do not touch me!"

"Scarlet!" Felicia said, shaking her head at her best friend. "You should be nicer. These two are just trying to be friendly."

Scarlet turned to look at her friend and then let out a small yelp as Paul wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest.

"Ha!" he laughed in her ear as he twisted her in his arms. "I've got you now, Scarlet! And there's nothing that you can do about it!"

Scarlet sighed and patted him on the arm, giving up. Paul lifted her up slightly and turned around before setting her on the ground again. He started walking with her in his arms, which was a sight, she had to admit. And she heard Marko and Felicia fall into step behind them. Felicia patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"See? I told you that we were going to find some fun here, my dearest," she whispered to her, blue eyes sparkling.

"What's with the whole 'my dearest' bit?" Marko asked, looking between the two girls as Paul continued to waddle with Scarlet.

"It's an inside thing," Felicia told him with a happy smile. "You wouldn't understand, Marko."

"Probably not." He shifted her out of his arms and pulled her towards a line. "Come on. Let's go on a big rollercoaster! I want to hear you scream like little girls!"

"I want to hear _you_ scream like a little girl," Scarlet shot back, smiling at him as Paul followed after him and her best friend. "Seriously, you think that is a big roller coaster? I've seen bigger ones back home."

"And where is your home, Scarlet dearest?" Paul asked, looking down at her.

Scarlet shook her head at his question. "Guess."

"Umm…Tennessee?"

"Wrong!"

"Georgia?"

"Uh, please!"

"Ohio?"

"Close," Felicia said, making a face over her shoulder at him. "She came from Ohio, but she doesn't live there anymore. Try again, Paul."

Paul snapped his fingers and smiled at Scarlet. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered his answer in her ear. She lifted an eyebrow at him when he pulled back.

"Well?"

"You got me."

"Yes!" He pressed a loud kiss to her forehead that left her surprised. "Hey! Look at that, Marko! I got her blushing!"

Felicia and Marko glanced back at Scarlet and Paul and burst out laughing. Scarlet shook her head and looked down at her feet. She lifted one of her feet and brought it down on one of Paul's. He jumped back and made a tsking sound.

"Bad, Scarlet, bad," he said, giving her a squeeze around the middle. "Old Paul is not going to hurt you, if you play nicely with him. And we're going to be best friends tonight. You'll see."

Scarlet smiled as the line moved forward, getting an idea. "So, you really want to have fun with me and my dearest, Paul?"

"Yep!"

"Then how about we mess with some of these idiots on the boardwalk?"

Paul laughed and leaned his face down next to hers. "Go on, Scarlet. I'm listening."

Marko and Felicia pressed in close to, listening for Scarlet's sneaky plan as she didn't come up with them often. Well, not around the two Boys that they had just met and she and Felicia didn't get to meet up often with the ocean between them. Scarlet sighed and shook her hair out, waiting just a moment.

"Before we even get on that wimpy little rollercoaster that you think is so big, we should be all crazy," Scarlet told the group. "Screaming and all that nonsense. Put on a show. And then as soon as the thing starts moving, we should try, try to be serious. No screaming. No smiles. Nothing." She pointed a finger up at Marko. "I don't want to see one smile on your Cherub's face once we start moving, Marko. I mean it. I'll have my dearest watching your every move."

Felicia smiled at Marko. "I'll watch him."

"I promise to be serious," Marko said, making a crossing motion over his heart. He lifted his eyes to Paul. "But I don't think that he can do it. It'll kill him."

Scarlet and Felicia looked at Paul when he made a shocked sound. "Paul…"

"How dare you!" he said, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "I can be serious."

"Seriously?" Felicia laughed.

"I can." Paul nodded his head. "It'll hurt, but I can do it."

Scarlet elbowed him in the stomach and then turned around when he released her, watching him rub his stomach. "How about this, Paul? I'll give you a prize if you can make it through this without cracking a smile."

"Ooh! A prize!" Paul's eyes lit up and he dropped his hand from his stomach, starting to bounce on the balls of his feet. "I love prizes! Tell me, tell me!"

Scarlet crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin out. She had no idea why she was going to do this, but she was and she hoped that she wasn't going to have to go through with it.

"If by some small chance you can keep yourself from breaking out into a smile or wild laughter during the ride," Scarlet said, tapping her fingers against her arm. "I'll let you have a dance with me."

"Dearest!" Felicia gasped, blue eyes widening in surprise.

Paul's lips twitched. "You're not fooling? You'll let me dance with you, Scarlet?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yep, but I've got my eye on you, Paul. If I see you crack even one smile. No deal." She stuck her hand out and put her pinky in the air. "Pinky swear on it."

Paul let out a loud hyena-like laugh and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Oh, girl! I am so going to love dancing with you tonight! And you're going to be blushing like a tomato when I'm done with you, it's going to be cute!"

A shiver went down Scarlet's spine, but she made no comment. She quickly jumped farther up the line with her best friend and the two blonds. They started making a fuss about the ride, surprising the other people in the line, but obviously not caring about it. When they made it to the front of the line and onto the ride, Paul pulled Scarlet onto the second cart behind Marko and Felicia and they stilled, becoming serious in an instant as the rollercoaster started moving. People behind them started screaming as the rollercoaster plunged down the hill, but they didn't.

OOOOOOOOO

"And this is how Lost Boys dance with Lost Girls," Paul said, moving his body against Scarlet's while Marko and Felicia watched after getting off of the rollercoaster. He had his hands on her hips and she was trying very hard to keep hold of her tongue. "See? You can handle it, Scarlet. And you're blushing for me! Ha! You're definitely a virgin!"

"We could change that," Marko commented, smoothing his hand down Felicia's arm and the blond giggled.

"Don't do that to my dearest," Felicia ordered, shaking her head. "Her parents would kill her. I'd kill you both and that would be a shame. Because we talk to each other everyday and I like reading her writings."

Scarlet smiled over at her friend and then made a small sound of protest when Paul gyrated his hips against hers. "Hey! Who said that you could do that with me, Paul?"

Paul laughed and shook his head, pulling Scarlet closer to him. "I did. And you did say that I could dance with you. You just didn't say how, Scarlet. So, let's dance, cutie."

Scarlet shook her head and let him spin her around and around until she got dizzy. She collapsed in his arms and blew her hair out of her face, feeling the vibrations of his laughter against her cheek. Paul patted her on the back and let her push herself back away from him.

"Felicia, we need to go have a private moment," she announced suddenly.

"Oh!" Felicia broke away from Marko and held her hand out to her friend, who immediately took it. "We'll be right back Boys."

Scarlet tugged her best friend in the direction of the restroom hut and slid inside before closing the door behind them. She sighed as she saw the line that had built up there and frowned as she released Felicia's hand.

"That was fun," Felicia said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I hope that we get to spend some more time with Paul and Marko and the other two that they keep talking about."

"Uh-huh. Sure, you do, dearest." Scarlet smiled slightly, finding a hairband in her pocket and pulling her hair up into a sleek ponytail. "We both have a thing for men in leather. Especially after seeing that movie that bonded us, didn't we? I'm so glad that we connected over the internet. And that we finally got to hang out together this year."

"Me too!" Felicia reached out and squeezed Scarlet's hand. "I hate that it has to end tomorrow though. We could have spent more time with the Boys on the boardwalk."

"I know. It'd be nice. But we have to get home. And I don't think I could stand getting humped much more by Paul." She shook her head. "He has issues, you know."

"I've noticed."

Paul and Marko were waiting outside the hut when Felicia and Scarlet came out several minutes later. Felicia immediately ducked back under Marko's arm, but Scarlet danced out of Paul's reach, shaking her head at his goofy smile. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, like there was something going on in her head that she didn't want people to know about. Certainly not her friend and definitely not these new guys.

"Scarlet!" Paul whined, chasing after her much to the delight of Felicia and Marko. "Come back here, you!"

Scarlet laughed and darted off into the crowd, running across the boardwalk. She could hear Paul laughing behind her and wondered how he could be so fast.

_He's not normal_, Scarlet decided, putting on a burst of speed. _Neither of them is. And I'm okay with that. I hope that Felicia is too._

"Woo! Scarlet!" Paul called out from behind her. "I'm coming for you, girly! You're not getting away from me!"

"Well, you're going to have to throw me over your shoulder when you catch me then!" Scarlet called over her shoulder. "Because I ain't letting you catch me that easily, Paul!"

"My dearest," Felicia called out from somewhere farther behind her. "Watch out!"

Scarlet made a small sound when she ran into something solid and bounced back, but strong hands steadied her. "Ouch!" she complained. "Sorry…Sorry…" She looked up and was instantly captivated by the ice blue eyes of the man staring down at her. "Uh…hi."

The man smirked down at her, his hands still gripping her arms. "Hello."

"David," Paul said, stopping behind her. "I see you met my little friend. Isn't she cute?"

"So, you're David, huh?" Scarlet asked, trying very hard not to stare at his perfect face or his body so close to hers. Her green eyes slid over to the dark-haired Boy next to him. "And you must be Dwayne."

The guy next to him nodded and smiled slightly. "Hey."

"And who are you?" David asked, looking down at her.

"Scarlet," the girl told him.

"We still don't think it's her real name," Marko said, popping up with Felicia at his side. "But Felicia here says that it is."

"Hi there," Felicia said, waving at Dwayne, who smiled and waved back.

"Really?" David lifted an eyebrow and his blue eyes stared down into Scarlet's with a strange intensity. The girl squirmed in his arms. "I might be able to get it out of her."

"You won't because Scarlet _is_ my name, David," Scarlet insisted, squirming more. She was getting a headache. "I wouldn't lie to you. I don't lie to friends. Much."

"She really doesn't," Felicia agreed, nodding her head.

"Can we play with them some more, David?" Paul asked, bouncing on his toes. "Please? I think we could make them proper Lost Girls out of this night."

David tilted Scarlet's head to the side and shook his head. "Not with these cutesy panda earrings, they won't be."

"Hey!" Scarlet snapped, smacking his hand aside. "There is nothing wrong with pandas!"

"What's a panda?" Marko asked, looking confused as he bit his thumbnail.

Felicia looked surprised. "You don't know what a panda is?"

Marko shook his head.

"I don't think we can be friends now." She hurried over to Dwayne's side and ducked under his arm, letting him pull her to his side. "Sorry Marko."

Marko pouted and crossed his arms, looking away.

Scarlet squirmed out of David's arms and walked away from the group as they started laughing. She patted her pockets, looking for something that she knew wasn't there. All she had on her was some money, her phone which was dead, and her hotel key.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath, pushing back a stray strand of hair.

"Is something wrong?" David's voice came from behind her.

Scarlet sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's something or you wouldn't have walked away." David put his hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she faced him. "So, start talking, Scarlet. I'm not that bad of a person to talk to."

"I just met you," Scarlet told him, putting her hands on her hips. "Why should I bring you in on my problems?"

David's eyes gleamed. "Because I fucking said so. I'm concerned. As a friend should be." He pressed in closer to her so that he loomed over her, but Scarlet wasn't that intimidated by him. "Talk to me, Scarlet."

Scarlet looked down at his chest and sighed again. "Fine. Since you won't leave me alone until I talk…I'm having _issues_ at the moment. And not normal girly issues that boys know girls have. No, these are mental issues that are far worse than depression and all that bull."

"Does your friend know about this?" David asked, his hand tightening for a moment on her shoulder.

"Of course, she does. She knows that I have a mental health issue, but she doesn't know that I didn't pack enough pills to deal with them. I ran out of them last night." She shook her head. "I thought I'd packed enough, but I didn't. And that was very, very stupid of me." She smacked her hand against the side of her head. "Stupid!"

David grabbed her hand in his and held it away from her. "Stop. You are not stupid. It's okay to forget these things, Scarlet. No harm can come from not taking a pill for a day or two. Right?"

Scarlet shrugged and tried to pull her hand free, but David's hand was like a prison. "I don't know. I really don't. I just know that I don't feel great right now, David. And I don't want her to know about it. I don't want anyone to know about it. So, can you please do me a favor and not tell anyone? Please?"

His ice blue gaze held hers for a long moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I won't talk about it." He slid his hand along her arm until he could slide his fingers between hers and squeezed them. "Are you hungry, Scarlet?"

"A little," Scarlet admitted, feeling strange about this weird tenderness that this attractive stranger was showing her. "Felicia and I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Then we'll feed you," David told her.

"Okay then." Scarlet turned her gaze away from him and her lips twitched at the corner. "We might want to get her away from Dwayne though. She's getting a bit…um, handsy with him."

David followed her gaze and smirked. "And he's not stopping her."

"Felicia!" Scarlet said, pulling David after her. "Dearest, cool it down a bit!"

"Dwayne, watch your fucking hands!" David ordered.

OOOOOOOOO

David bought Scarlet and Felicia each fully loaded nachos and he sat next to Scarlet with Paul on her other side. Felicia, who had cooled down a little bit, sat between Marko and Dwayne, looking content with herself. She kept giggling as she talked with Dwayne and Marko, who were helping themselves to her nachos and Dwayne had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Paul kept snatching up some of Scarlet's nachos, laughing and making jokes with the other Boys while David smoked a cigarette next to Scarlet. Scarlet smiled at her friend and nibbled on a jalapeno slice.

"Okay," she said, flicking Paul's hand off of her thigh. "What did I tell you about touching me?"

"Not to do it," Paul laughed, putting his tongue in his cheek. "But I think you're squishy and it's adorable!"

"Uh-huh." Scarlet felt someone tugging on her hair and then her hair fell around her shoulders. "David!" She turned her head to see him twirling her hairband around his finger. "Give that back!"

"Nope!" He tossed it out into the ocean that they were sitting near. "It's gone now, Scarlet." His blue eyes gleamed as he looked at her. "You look better with your hair down."

"That was my last one," Scarlet complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I need those for work!"

She looked away from him and huffed. Felicia lowered her nacho from her lips and frowned.

"Dearest, you really do look better with your hair down," she said softly.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at her friend. She shivered when David reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it. People playing with her hair had always been a calming thing for her and she wondered if he knew that without really knowing anything about her.

_Okay, this is getting to be a bit much, _Scarlet thought, tilting her head slightly towards his hand. _I shouldn't be getting carried away like this. Not over some guy like David. I'm smarter than that. I won't be seeing him again after tonight._

"Hmm…I see someone is getting comfortable," David commented, his fingers rubbing against her scalp now. "Some women just can't resist me."

Scarlet made a small annoyed sound and pulled her head away from him, putting a nacho in her mouth.

"Hey!" Paul said, shaking his head. "It's women that can't resist me! I'm hotter and I've got the moves!"

"Keep telling yourself that," David growled and his hand slid along Scarlet's back.

Scarlet gave him a look. "You need to stop touching me, David. Like now."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you can kiss my ass."

David smirked at her and gestured at the table. "Bend over then. I'll do it right in front of the Boys."

Felicia and the other Boys laughed at Scarlet's little growl. She was getting feisty tonight.

"Oh, shove it up your ass!"

"Nah, I'd rather shove it up yours," David shot back, still smirking at her. "You'd enjoy it more, Scarlet."

Scarlet shook her head and scooped up a nacho, shoving it into his mouth before he could say something else. "Shut up and eat something, dammit! You're annoying me with your tongue."

"I bet he could do something else with his tongue," Paul commented with a laugh.

"Paul!" Felicia exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Yeah Paul," Dwayne said, putting his hands over Felicia's ears. "Don't you know that we're in the presence of young girls?"

Felicia shoved his hands off of her ears and settled back against Dwayne's naked chest. "It's not that, Dwayne. I'm used to dirty talk, but I don't think that Scarlet appreciates it while she's in a mood."

Scarlet shook her head again and looked back at David. He smirked at her and licked the cheese from his lips, catching her staring at him. She felt another shiver going down her spine and tore her gaze away from David.

"Ugh! Men!" she complained, shoving her nacho basket aside and scooping up her pop.

"Virgin," Paul teased.

"Pest," Scarlet shot back.

"Tease," David whispered.

"Asshole."

"You better kiss him for that one," Dwayne said, looking between her and David with a smile on his face. "He doesn't look happy."

Felicia clapped her hands excitedly and her blue eyes sparkled. "Yes!"

"Kiss him!" Marko chanted, smacking his hand on the table. "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Scarlet sucked on her straw and gave the Boys an annoyed look. She popped her straw from her lips and frowned. "I am not kissing him."

"Dearest," Felicia pouted.

"Felicia, no."

David's hand snaked around her head and pushed her face in his direction. Scarlet's eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers and she made a small sound as she pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his hard muscles under the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled softly as he pulled away from her, his blue eyes glinting.

"That was a good one, Davie!" Paul laughed, poking Scarlet's side. "Do it again!"

"No!" Scarlet protested, scooting backwards away from David and bumping into Paul. "I am not kissing him again." _Even though it was good. Okay, nope. Don't think that! Don't do it!_

"Chicken," David said, tapping her on the thigh.

Marko and Paul started making chicken sounds. Scarlet let out a growl and threw a handful of nacho chips at each of them. They laughed and fell off the table onto the ground. Felicia sighed and shook her head.

"Dearest, what am I to do with you tonight?" she asked as Dwayne pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I don't know," Scarlet muttered, lifting a hand and pointing it at David as he scooped up her drink and took a sip of it. "Maybe keep him off of me."

David wiggled an eyebrow at her. Scarlet snapped her teeth at him and he smirked at her.

_I need a new hobby, _Scarlet thought, running her fingers through her hair rather than strangle David. _Like not killing people and thinking about boys in leather._

"So, what do you girls want to do now?" Paul asked, popping back up onto his feet. "We can take you anywhere on the boardwalk and party!"

Felicia smiled and leaned her elbows on the table. "Is there a concert going on tonight?"

"Probably," Dwayne said, nodding his head. "There's always a band playing. Why?"

Felicia pointed at Scarlet. "My dearest has never been to a concert."

The Boys all stared at Scarlet like she had suddenly sprouted another head. Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and stole her drink back from David, not caring about swapping spit with him anymore. He had kissed her after all.

"And she's how old?" Marko asked.

"A lady never reveals her age," Felicia said, shaking her head.

"I'm a lady," Scarlet muttered, smiling at the Cherub-faced blond.

"We couldn't tell," David said, tugging at her hair again. "Not with your sharp tongue."

Scarlet swatted at his hand, but he caught it and held it firmly in his. She made a small annoyed sound in the back of her throat and sucked fiercely on her straw.

"So, we're definitely taking them to a concert," Paul said, nodding his head. "Because we gotta make sure that we make Scarlet a non-virgin about concerts." He put his tongue in his cheek. "Unless she has other ideas too."

Scarlet popped her straw out of her mouth. "Can I kick him between the legs? Please? Just once?"

The Boys shifted uncomfortably at her words. She was happy to see that even David winced a little. But only a little.

"Aw, c'mon Scarlet," Paul whined, nudging her with his elbow. "Don't be like that. We're just fooling around."

Scarlet pushed him off of her and shook her head. David rose to his feet and chucked her basket of nacho crumbs into the nearest trashcan. She watched him for a moment before he turned to look at her. He offered her his hand and Scarlet stared at it.

"I'm not going to bite you," he told her. "It's just a hand, Scarlet."

Scarlet reached out and took hold of David's hand, letting him pull her to her feet. The platinum blond pulled her to his side and slid his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hand along her arm. Scarlet, against her better judgment, leaned into him and started walking with him as the others followed along after them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet watched as Marko went to work on Felicia's shirt, undoing some of the bottom buttons before tying them in a creative knot at the concert. Felicia looked like she was having fun as Dwayne pulled her into a dance and Marko bounced on his feet right behind them. She had to admit that the band was a good one and that she too was having fun. David was holding her in his arms while Paul jumped around like a fool, throwing his fist in the air.

_This is nice_, Scarlet thought, not stiffening when David rested his chin on top of her head. _I'm not twitching like I thought I would be without my meds and I'm not being teased at the moment. Felicia is having fun. The band is good. Everything is okay._

David started humming and she felt the vibrations against her back. Scarlet slid her own arms around his and rubbed her fingers against his arms. David chuckled and shifted her slightly in his arms, swaying gently with her now.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Scarlet asked, speaking quietly under the music.

"Yep. Are you?"

"I'm okay. Not great, but I'm okay."

David lowered his mouth to her ear, his breath tickling her. "How are you really feeling, Scarlet?"

"I'm okay, David. Honestly, I am. I just feel strange being held. I've never been held like this before, okay?" She patted him on the arm again. "But it's nice. Even if it's you holding me."

David let out a gentle growl. "Well, I'm not about to let anyone else hold you."

"Why is that?" She pointed towards Paul as he flirted with some girls. "He likes me too, apparently."

"Well, he can fuck off. I'm the one holding onto you for the night. And you can just deal with it."

Scarlet sighed. "Okay then."

David spun her around in his arms and put his hands on her hips, pulling her body flush against his. Scarlet made a small sound and put her hands on his chest instinctively, fingers gripping the front of his inner jacket. She looked up into his eyes as his body started moving against hers to the music and she saw him smirk down at her.

"You gotta problem dancing with me?" he asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

"I just have a problem dancing, period." Scarlet admitted, shaking her head, even as her body moved with his. "I can't dance."

He looked down at their moving bodies. "You seem to be doing just fine."

"Keep telling yourself that." She gestured with her eyes over at Felicia, who was still dancing with Dwayne. "She is clearly a better dancer than I ever will be."

David shook his head and smirked. "I'm not interested in blonds. I have too many blond brothers in the family."

"And I have too many blond sisters, but I still love my best friend like a sister." She tapped him on the chest. "So, don't say anything bad about her, David."

"I didn't say that I had a problem with Felicia. I just said that I wasn't interested in her."

"Oh. Then who are you interested in?"

"Guess, little Lost Girl."

Scarlet made a face. "I'm not a Lost Girl."

"You are tonight." His eyes glinted. "So, guess."

"Someone really, really hot and with big breasts," Scarlet said, thinking off the top of her head. "She's about five eight and has an hour-glass figure. And she can dance. And has a charming personality."

David rolled his eyes. "Not even close."

"I'm bad at guessing games."

"Obviously."

Scarlet sighed and settled closer to him, sliding her hands farther up his chest until they touched his shoulders. "Will you just tell me then? I despise guessing games. And I don't know her anyway. I won't meet her before I leave tomorrow. So, there's no harm in you telling me who you are interested in." She tapped her fingers against his broad shoulders. "I told you about my issues. You can tell me about your interests."

David looked down at her and tilted his head to the side. His tongue darted out across his lips, wetting them. "Do you really want to know?"

Scarlet watched his tongue until it slid back into his mouth and had to mentally shake herself. "Don't play games with me, David. Just tell me."

"Say please."

"No."  
He rolled his body against hers and she made a small sound at the back of her throat, trying to pull herself away from him. But he tightened his grip on her hips, holding her in place. This was getting awkward and dangerous.

"Say it."

"It."

"Scarlet."

Scarlet smirked up at him. "What?"

David shook his head. "I'll tell you since you're going to be a bitch about it."

"It's one of my finer qualities."

The Lost Boy rested his forehead against hers and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm interested in a girl about five-six, who doesn't like being touched, has a mouth on her that is sarcastic and sharp. That likes to have her hair played with, claims that she can't dance, lies about her name, and pretends that she doesn't like me." He smirked at her. "And she thinks that fucking pandas are okay to wear on her ears when she's too old to be wearing cutesy things."

Scarlet stared up at him, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise.

"Does that sound familiar, Scarlet?"

"I don't lie about my name," Scarlet said quietly.

"We'll see."

"David, it can't work out between us. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll never see you again." Scarlet closed her eyes as they kept dancing, even though the song changed to a different one. "I'm flattered that you might – might – be interested in me, but it's hopeless."

David's hands tightened on her hips again. "Never say never, Scarlet. We could see each other again."

"Yeah, in the dark maybe." She opened her eyes again. "I've figured out what you Boys are, David."

"That doesn't surprise me." His ice blue eyes held hers. "And you're not scared?"

"No. I'm not."

"Good. I'm not planning on hurting you or Felicia. None of us are."

Scarlet nodded and rested her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. David's body continued to move with hers and Scarlet sighed.

"I want to see you again," she whispered before she could stop herself. "But I know that we can't, even if you are of the supernatural variety. There's a lot of land separating us and I'm not flying back here after I leave."

"We'll see each other again," David said firmly. "You two are Lost Girls now. And you're not backing out of this, Scarlet. Dwayne won't be happy if Felicia disappears from his life. Hell, Paul and Marko won't stop pouting if I let you two disappear forever."

"And you won't be happy either," Scarlet guessed.

"Not if you're gone."

"We just met," Scarlet whispered. "You can't get attached that fast, David." _But somehow, I did._

"You'd be surprised."

The crowd cheered as the band stopped playing and David's body stilled against hers. Scarlet opened her eyes and lifted her head away from his chest. She looked up at him and then away from him when she saw the look in his eyes. Felicia smiled over at her from where she stood in the circle of Dwayne's arms and gave her two thumbs up. Scarlet smiled back at her best friend and shook her head when she saw Paul and Marko jumping around, looking more pumped up than ever.

_This is just a really weird night…_

OOOOOOOOO

"So, we won't see you again," Paul whined as Scarlet and Felicia walked with the Boys towards their hotel room. "That's no fair!"

"We already told you that I have to go back to Europe and Scarlet has to go back to her home," Felicia said, her arm hooked around one of Dwayne's. "We wish that we could stay a few more nights, but we can't." She smiled up at Dwayne. "But we had fun. We really did."

Dwayne smiled down at her and brushed back a strand of her dark blond hair. "We had fun too, Felicia."

Scarlet heard her best friend sigh dreamily and glanced up at David, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They had ridden back on the Boys' motorcycles and David had made sure that she had been on his. He wasn't keen on letting her go, but Scarlet knew that she had to go. She had to go home tomorrow and then she'd never see him or the others again. Hell, she'd probably only see Felicia a few more times if she was lucky. Especially since there was an ocean separating them and plane tickets were expensive.

"Scarlet," David said softly, reaching up and touching her face.

"Don't say anything," Scarlet told him, reaching into her pocket and fishing out her hotel key. "Please, David. If you say goodbye, I'm going to cry and my crying face is the ugliest thing you'll ever see in your life."

David nodded and watched her unlock the door to the girls' hotel room. Scarlet and Felicia turned to look at their new friends as they stood in front of the open door, smiling up at the Boys.

"This is where we part ways," Scarlet announced, feeling sad about it, despite the smile on her face. "I wish that we could have spent more time with you. If we had met you sooner on our stay here, I'm sure we would have had more fun."

"You could always come back," Dwayne told her, eyeing Felicia. "We're not likely to be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Maybe," Felicia said, glancing over at Scarlet, who shrugged. "We'll have to see what we can do about funds. But we really did have fun with you. And we're Lost Girls now, right?"

"Yep!" Marko said proudly. "For life." He reached out and pulled the two girls towards him, crushing them to his chest. His lips pressed against their cheeks in turn. "Love you, girls. I'll see you real soon."

Felicia giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek while Scarlet merely patted him on the arm. "Love you too, Marko."

Scarlet sighed and looked up as Paul took up Marko's place. Paul scooped up Felicia first and spun her around, peppering her face with light kisses that got the blond giggling louder. He whispered something to her and Felicia threw her arms around him, whispering something back to him. Paul patted her on the back and then set her down. His laughing eyes turned onto Scarlet next and he approached her, hands spread.

"Careful Paul," Scarlet warned, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm watching you."

Paul let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her around the middle as he lifted her off the ground a little. "I like you, Scarlet," he told her. "You're soft and squishy like Felicia and you let me dance with you! And you let us take you to your first concert!"

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlet patted him on the shoulder. "Put me down now."

Paul pressed a loud kiss to her forehead. "Love you, girly!"

Scarlet made a face but didn't kiss him back. "Love you too, Paul. Now, put me down. Please."

The wild blond gave her another squeeze before putting her down. Scarlet blew her hair out of her face and watched Felicia and Dwayne exchange tight hugs and goodnights. Dwayne looked over at her and smiled, opening his arms to her. She hadn't really talked to him that night and she kind of felt bad for that. But she knew that Felicia had developed a thing for the dark-haired Lost Boy and she hadn't wanted to ruin anything that could have happened between them.

"Goodnight Dwayne," Scarlet said, giving the Lost Boy a brief hug. "Thanks for taking care of my dearest, and making sure that she was smiling all night."

Dwayne laughed and hugged her against his chest. "It was my pleasure, Scarlet."

_I'm sure it was_, Scarlet thought, but she held her tongue.

"Goodnight, David," Felicia said before ducking into the hotel room and Scarlet was surprised that her best friend hadn't attempted to hug the platinum blond leader of the Lost Boys.

"Goodnight," David called after her.

_What is she doing? _Scarlet wondered, glancing after her friend. _She wouldn't have passed up the chance to hug all of the hot guys before…Felicia, what is wrong with you? Why didn't you hug David?_

"Scarlet," David said, getting her attention.

Scarlet turned her green gaze onto David, the one guy that had captivated her on this little vacation and in her lifetime like no other guy ever had. She felt her heart do a little dance and she shifted her body slightly under his watchful gaze.

"I have to go now," she told him softly. "Do you want a hug goodnight?"

He nodded and opened his arms to her. Scarlet jumped into them and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his arms wrap around her possessively. His fingers slid into her hair and smoothed through the brown locks. Scarlet sighed.

"Goodnight David," she whispered. "Thank you for being so much of a pain in the ass tonight and giving me a good time on the boardwalk. I'm not going to forget this night…or you…for the rest of my life."

"Me neither," David promised against her hair. "And this isn't the end."

_I hope not…_Scarlet closed her eyes for a moment. "David…I…Goodnight."

David pulled back a little and brushed his lips against hers for the second time that night. Paul and Marko burst out laughing and elbowed each other playfully. Scarlet looked up at David when he parted from her and he smirked down at her, his eyes glinting.

"Goodnight, Scarlet," he said, letting her go.

Scarlet nodded and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Felicia was standing next to her bed, pulling some clothes out of her suitcase for the night. A small smile was on her face as she looked at her best friend.

"That was the best night ever, my dearest!" Felicia declared, watching Scarlet head over to her own bed and scoop up some nightclothes. "I have never had so much fun in my life and I think I'm in love now!"

"With who?" Scarlet asked, looking over at her. "Marko, Paul, Dwayne, or David? They're all pretty hot."

"Sexy," Felicia corrected. She paused as she thought for a moment. "And all of them, actually. Especially Dwayne. He's dreamy."

"I really couldn't tell with the way that you were trying to undress him at the boardwalk." She laughed as Felicia threw a pillow at her. "I'm joking, my dearest! I'm joking!"

Felicia shook her head at her friend and smiled. "I'm not that bad."

"I know," Scarlet said, tossing the pillow back onto Felicia's bed. "Why didn't you hug David goodnight before they left?"

"Because he wasn't interested in me, my dearest. He's yours."

Scarlet's heart panged. "No, he's not. We'll never see each other again."

"You can't say that. Maybe we'll be able to scrounge some more money together and come back here."

"Maybe." Scarlet wasn't going to get her hopes up. She gathered her clothes up into her hand. "I want to change and get to bed. We have to get up early to meet the planes and get home. Your mum is probably worried about getting you back overseas."

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet walked out of the bathroom early the next morning, running a brush through her hair when she noticed Felicia looking at something on her bed. "What is it, Felicia, dearest?" she asked, lowering her brush.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, Scarlet," Felicia said, turning to face her with a piece of paper in her hand. "But I think that those Boys from last night know your real name."

Scarlet dropped her brush out of her hand and scooped the piece of paper from her best friend's hand. She looked down at the small message scrawled on the paper and saw her real name on it.

"Oh God dammit, David!" she snapped, eyes going wide.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: This is slightly more disorganized than I intended and I admit that it has gone through several name changes. I haven't been pleased with this story, but I'm not going back and changing it. I've gotten stuck on it too many times because I'm afraid of assassinating my best friend's character. I love you, Felicia, as my best friend and I hope that you enjoyed this! I hope that you all enjoyed this enough to review it and don't mind the slight David/OC pairing. I have an obsession with him lately and it doesn't help that my dearest mentioned that there's a Lost Boy convention coming up that has Kiefer at it and I can't go! Oh well, that's fine. Please review. And I'll see you around! Thanks! Much love! -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there, my lovely Lost Boy lovers! I know that I said that this was probably just going to be a one-shot, but now it's apparently a two-shot! I couldn't help myself! I had an inspiring thought and this happened. I hope that you like it and that you're not too annoyed with me for what happens or doesn't happen in here. So enjoy! Especially you, my dearest Felicia!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Scarlet smiled as she stood inside the lobby of a hotel at Santa Carla and heard her name being called. "Felicia dearest!" she exclaimed, seeing her blonde friend come running over with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Felicia dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her friend. "My dearest! It's so good to see you again!"

Scarlet hugged her back and then stepped back, smiling as she looked her best friend over. "I can't believe that we're back here. I didn't think that we'd get the money to do it."

"I know." Felicia's blue eyes glittered. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She held up a hand. "I got us something, my dearest!"

Scarlet watched her bend and unzip her bag. Felicia pulled out two black things and it took Scarlet a moment to realize that they were two black leather jackets like from the movie that the two girls had bonded over years ago. Scarlet stared at them in shock while Felicia beamed.

"What do you think?" Felicia asked, shaking them. "Do you think that the Boys will like them on us?"

_The Boys…_Scarlet thought, remembering the Lost Boys that had befriended the two girls the last time that they had come to this city a while ago. _David…_

"I'm sure that they would if we run into them…" Scarlet said, crossing her arms. "If they even remember us. It's been months, Felicia."

Felicia shook her head. "They remember us. I know that they do, my dearest. They promised that they would never forget us and I'm holding them to their word." She smiled dreamily. "I can't wait to see Dwayne again. And I know that David is looking forward to seeing you too."

Scarlet made a face. "I don't know…"

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" She held out a jacket. "This one is yours."

Scarlet took it, but didn't put it on. She just watched Felicia shrug into hers. Felicia pulled her hair out of the collar of her jacket and adjusted the position of the fold before looking at her brunette friend.

"You _can _put the jacket on, Scarlet," Felicia told her, folding her arms over her chest. "I bought it for that purpose." She smiled slightly. "Or I can get one of the Boys to put it on you later at the boardwalk."

Scarlet sighed and pulled the jacket on. "You're playing dirty, my dearest."

"I know." She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Scarlet again. "I'm just so happy to see you again! So much has been happening lately and not all of it has been good, so it's a good thing that we're here and away from all of that bad nonsense, right?"

Scarlet nodded and hugged her friend back. "Right."

_I just hope that we haven't really been forgotten and that nothing goes wrong here…_

OOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet walked arm-and-arm with Felicia on the boardwalk, listening to the screams of people on the rides and her green eyes scanned the crowds. "I really don't even know where to begin looking for them, my dearest," she said quietly, looking towards her best friend. "Paul and Marko found us last time. And then I accidentally ran into David and Dwayne. Their motorcycles were abandoned at the entrance. I have no idea how to find them, if they're even lurking about."

"They're here," Felicia said, smiling as she squeezed Scarlet's arm. "I just know that they are." She looked at Scarlet's hair. "And they're probably not going to like that you have your hair up again, Scarlet dearest."

Scarlet reached up and touched her hair which she had put up into a ponytail and a large clip. "Well, they're just going to have to deal with it, aren't they? I'm not taking it down. I like having it up."

"David doesn't."

"Screw him."

Felicia's eyes danced. "He might like that, dearest."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free. "That's what I'm afraid of. Him expecting something more from me than I can give him." She put her hands in the pockets of her new leather jacket. "I don't get that asshole."

"Hey look who it is, Marko!" someone shouted and both girls heard running feet.

"Speaking of assholes," Felicia laughed, smiling happily.

Scarlet and Felicia turned to see Marko and Paul darting towards them. Paul had a large smile on his face as he gathered Scarlet up in his arms and swung her around. Marko danced around Felicia, looking happy that she was back.

"You're back!" Marko sang, wrapping his arms around Felicia and crushing her against his chest. "My favorite Lost Girl is back!" His eyes turned to Scarlet as Paul continued to swing her around. "I didn't forget you either, Scarlet."

"That's not her name," Paul laughed, setting Scarlet down. "It's actually –!"

Scarlet pressed a hand to Paul's mouth, silencing him. "I'm Scarlet, Paul! That's what I'm going to be called for the rest of my stay here and that's what I want to be called." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "You've got a problem with that?"

Paul shook his head and then licked her hand. Scarlet made a face at him and pulled her hand away, wiping it on the leg of her jeans. "I've missed your grouchiness," he said with a large smile. "It's adorable!"

"They're both pretty adorable," Marko said, smiling at Felicia. "And they're both in leather jackets. Like true Lost Girls."

"See, my dearest?" Felicia said with a smile. "I told you that they would like our jackets!"

"I didn't say that they wouldn't," Scarlet muttered while Paul plucked at the collar of hers. "Paul, lay off the touching."

"Nope! You're squishy!" Paul laughed and poked her in the side. "But you've lost weight, Scarlet. I don't know if I like that or not." He glanced over at Marko. "We'll have to ask David about that, Marko." He looked back at Scarlet. "And that hair…"

Scarlet took a step back. "Touch my hair and I'll bite your fingers off."

Paul leaned forward and his eyes flashed. "I'm not scared of a little bite, Scarlet. Remember, we bite a lot harder."

Scarlet leaned into his face. "I'll tell David on you if you even think about biting me, Paul."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Paul pressed a kiss to her forehead and she blushed. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She's still blushing over kisses," Paul told Marko, turning to face him as he held Scarlet against his side. "I bet neither of these girls have boyfriends yet."

"We don't," Felicia said, smiling as she leaned against Marko.

"Good." Marko hid his smile behind his thumbnail. "We wouldn't want you to have anyone behind our backs because we don't like sharing."

"You all can't have us," Scarlet pointed out. She gestured at Felicia. "She wants Dwayne more than anything."

Marko pouted at the blonde girl. "Really?"

"Sorry," Felicia said, ducking her head.

"It's the lack of shirt," Paul told his Cherub-faced brother. "It gets all of the girls. That and the dark good looks." He smiled and gave Scarlet a friendly squeeze. "But I get to keep Scarlet around for a while. Right, Scarlet?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said, thinking about someone else.

"I think David had his eyes on her last time, Paul," Felicia said softly, looking up again. "You saw him kiss her."

"I kissed her too," Paul reminded the blonde.

"Not like David did."

"I could," Paul said with a bright smile. "Watch! Scarlet…"

Scarlet ducked out of his arms and danced back. "I don't think so." She pointed at her face. "These things are not kissing anybody's lips tonight. And you can tell that to David, Paul, through that weird bond thing that I know you all have."

Marko let out a small laugh. "Someone's been reading up on vampires."

"We both have," Felicia confided in him, tugging on his hand to get him moving along the boardwalk and Scarlet started walking with them. "We wanted to know what we were walking into when we came back. And it was helpful. But we don't know if we got the right information because a lot of it came from movies."

"You could ask us later," Marko told her, squeezing her hand. "We can tell you all about the undead, Felicia. And none of that bullshit that they lie about on the internet."

"Good."

Scarlet shoved her hands into her pockets and glanced around them as they walked, feeling a strange buzz in her head. _Not now. I don't want to have another meltdown right now. Just let me have this week with Felicia and whoever else decides to show up and then I can go home and have my meltdown there where Cory and the others can help me. I'll have a lot of hugs there and can drown my sorrows in tears where no one will judge me. Just let me have this week in peace._

Paul bounced up next to her and settled his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side again. "You look really good, Scarlet," he told her with a large grin. "It's been months since we last saw you and I thought we'd never see you again."

"Ditto." Scarlet glanced up at him. "I didn't think you'd remember us."

Paul let out a loud laugh and tapped her on the nose. "Like we'd forget you two! You made last summer really fun!" He dropped his hand to his side. "Even if it was just for one night. One hell of a night."

"Sure it was," Scarlet said, nodding her head. "We danced. I made David mad. I went to my first and only concert. And me and my dearest rode on motorcycles for the first time ever."

"It can happen all over again," Paul promised, rubbing her arm. "And more. If you plan to stick around for a longer time…"

"We're here for a week," Felicia announced, glancing over the wild blond. "And that's why we made sure to come here immediately on Day One. Because we wanted to make sure to see you Boys the first thing."

"Yay!" Marko shouted, throwing his fist in the air. "We get an entire week with the girls!" He pressed a loud kiss to Felicia's cheek and Felicia almost swooned. "There's so much to do, Paul. We have to take them everywhere. Where should we start?"

"Far away from David and Dwayne," Paul said, shifting his grip on Scarlet. "Because we can't let them hog the girls to themselves yet, Marko buddy." He smiled proudly. "I know the perfect place."

"Oh God," Scarlet said, looking up at the wild blond. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"You'll see, Scarlet dearest," Paul teased, pulling her in a seemingly random direction.

_What have we gotten ourselves into tonight?_

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet laughed as she watched Felicia dance with Marko around a fire on the beach after Paul and Marko had chased off a group of Surf Nazis. Paul was dancing around it too, singing loudly as he kicked up sand every now and then with his boots. She had her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she stood with her back to the ocean, not feeling much like dancing. Paul had done his best to convince her to dance with him, but Scarlet had been stubborn as hell and refused him. She agreed to sing when he could come up with something that she could sing with that wasn't perverted, but he was seriously pushing his luck with that one.

_They're having fun_, Scarlet realized, brushing back a stray strand of hair that fell in her face when the breeze blew around her. _I like that. Seeing Felicia smile after having her cry over me, it's worth it. I want her to have fun. I want her to dance and smile and have fun with these crazy Boys. If only I could do the same._

"Looks like Paul and Marko have found some Lost Girls," someone said from behind her. "After all of this time."

Scarlet's heart found a new place in her throat as she smelled the familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne. Dwayne smiled in passing as he walked over to join the party around the fire, taking up a position next to Felicia, who looked overjoyed to see him. But Scarlet's attention was quickly pulled away from the fire, her best friend, and the three Lost Boys that were dancing there. Her green gaze turned to the leader of the Lost Boys as he stood just behind her, watching her with his piercing blue gaze.

"David…" she said softly, brushing back that strand of hair again.

"Hello Scarlet," David said, smirking at her. He held his arms open to her. "Well?"

Scarlet hesitated for just a moment, doubting herself. She moved forward and stepped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting him envelop her in his arms and crush her against his chest. She breathed in the mixed scent of his cigarettes and cologne and closed her eyes against the leather of his outer jacket.

"I didn't think I'd come back," Scarlet muttered, opening her eyes and blinking against the fabric of his clothes. "That'd you would still remember me and want to do this…"

"Well, think again, Scarlet," David said, smoothing his hand along her back. "I made a promise to you months ago and I don't break promises easily. Especially to someone that I care about." He reached up and touched her hairclip. "What did I tell you about this thing in your hair?"

"Rip it out and I'll bite you," Scarlet warned, pulling herself back to look at his face.

David's blue eyes held hers. "Really now?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Go ahead then," David said, plucking at the clip and tossing it into the fire. "Because I hate your hair up." He tugged at the ponytail next. "I'm not afraid of your bite, Scarlet."

Scarlet made a small sound as her hairclip was destroyed and her hair fell about her shoulders. "David!"

"Bite me."

"I've changed my mind," Scarlet said, pushing against him. "You might enjoy the bite too much." She scratched her head. "Why do boys hate my hair up so much? First Cory takes my hair down whenever I go to his house and now you…"

David let out a small growl and pulled her closer. "You have a boyfriend, Scarlet?"

"No! He's my best friend's husband, so chill." Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Maybe I will bite you if you keep this up."

David smirked at her and opened his jackets a bit, exposing his chest. "Right there, sweetheart."

Scarlet glanced over her shoulder at her dancing friend. "Felicia, a little help here! David's being weird!"

Felicia laughed as she danced in between Marko and Dwayne. "I'm a little busy, dearest! You handle him yourself! You can do it!"

"Yeah, Scarlet!" Paul laughed, looking over at the two of them. "You're a big girl! You can take him!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes again. "Some help you all are."

"I'm waiting," David said, earning her attention once more.

"You're annoying," Scarlet sang under her breath, looking up at him. "What makes you think that I'm going to bite you where you want me to bite you?"

"And where else would you bite me?" David asked, tilting his head to the side. "Because I know where you won't."

Scarlet felt heat flood up to her face at that thought and leaped forward, biting him on his shoulder. David made a small sound that sounded like a mixture of a chuckle and a gasp. Scarlet stepped back and smirked up at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't test me," she warned, tilting her chin out in defiance. "I'm in a mood."

"I've noticed." David cupped her chin with his hand, looking into her eyes like he was searching for something. "Did you pack enough this time?"

Scarlet realized what he was talking about and nodded. "I did. Nothing is going to happen to me, David. I'm not going to freak out, hopefully." She lifted an eyebrow. "But I'm still going to be a bitch."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

She saw him start to lower his face towards hers and she shook her head. "Don't."

"Why not?" he asked, his lips hovering just an inch from hers. "Felicia is kissing Dwayne right now. Practically making out with him while Marko and Paul watch."

"Good for her," Scarlet said with a frown. "I'll tease her about it later. But you and me, where do we stand?"

"We'll never know if you don't let it happen, Scarlet," David told her, crossing the rest of the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Scarlet's eyes fluttered shut as David kissed her and she slid a hand around the back of his neck, fingers flirting with the soft platinum blond hair that fell there. David pulled her closer to him and held her there until she couldn't breathe. Scarlet sighed and looked up at him, seeing him smirk down at her.

"You're going to want more of that, aren't you?" he asked, ice blue eyes flashing.

"I don't know," Scarlet admitted, shaking her head. "I haven't been kissed much. Unless you count my first boyfriend, who was a complete controlling bastard that sucked at kissing, but he did it often." She tilted her head to the side and regarded the leader of the Lost Boys. "You're going to get tired of kissing me eventually."

"Not on your life," David told her, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm going to keep doing it as much as I can because I know that you're going to be gone all too soon. Unless I can convince you to stay." His eyes lifted briefly. "And I can convince your blonde friend to stay for Dwayne and Marko's sake too."

"I don't think her Mum would be happy to have her leave for good," Scarlet said, trying to ignore her best friend's happy giggles and Dwayne's laughter. "Even if Felicia dearest would be ecstatic to be with Dwayne and Marko forever."

"And what about you?" David asked, eyes holding hers. "Would you stay if I asked you to?"

"Santa Carla is a long way from where I live, David. I don't know if I could make that trip with all of my mental baggage and away from everything that I've ever known." She tapped the side of her head. "I have problems up here that doctors are required to deal with and there are other issues that you just can't fathom."

"So when you become one of us, we'll deal with them together. You're not getting out of this, Scarlet," David said in a low growl. "When I told you that I was interested in you, I meant it. You're mine and I'm not letting you go."

"You can't own people, David," Scarlet told him wearily. _But it's nice to think that I'm wanted by someone like that._

"Scarlet, I don't want to own you. I want to love you. Learn the difference."

"David…"

"Hey David!" Dwayne called out, earning their attention. "Felicia is getting hungry! Should we feed the girls now?"

Scarlet glanced over at her best friend and saw the happy smile on her slightly swollen lips. Dwayne's arms were tightly wrapped around her and Felicia had her arms wrapped around his waist. Marko was smiling as he propped his chin up on Felicia's shoulder, looking like a little Cherub-faced angel in the light of the bonfire.

_I'm seeing things but I think that Felicia is glowing_, Scarlet thought, smiling at her best friend. _I am definitely teasing her later. As long as she doesn't tease me too much about David…or Paul…_

"Fine, we'll feed them," David said, shifting Scarlet out of his arms and taking her by the hand. "How does pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds wonderful!" Felicia exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "But what about the garlic? I don't want you Boys to get sick…"

"We know a place that doesn't serve garlic," Dwayne said, smiling down at her. "So you can relax. We've got this covered."

"Yeah, we know all the best places to get grub," Marko told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "For cute humans like you and sexy vampires like us."

Scarlet shook her head when Felicia let out another laugh. Felicia smiled happily and slipped a hand into Dwayne's.

"Shall we go then?" she asked, looking expectantly at the Boys.

"Let's go get some pizza!" Paul shouted, throwing his fist up in the air. "I call Scarlet on the back of my motorcycle this time, Davie!"

"Not on your fucking life, Paul," David growled, tugging Scarlet along next to him. "She's riding with me and you can kiss my ass if you've got a problem with that."

"I'd rather kiss hers," Paul said, bouncing after them.

"You're both assholes," Scarlet said, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet sat between David and Paul at the pizza joint that the Boys frequented whenever they got the urge to have pizza without dying from garlic poisoning. Felicia kept tucking pieces of pepperoni into Dwayne and Marko's mouth alternately and she looked like she was having the best time of her life. Scarlet nudged her with her foot to get her attention.

"You're being way too cute, my dearest," she told her, pulling out her phone. "C'mon. Let me take a picture for you to remember this." She glanced at the two Boys around her best friend. "You Boys will show up in this picture, won't you?"

"Duh," Marko said, leaning close to Felicia with a smile. "What do you think we are? Ghosts?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Smartass." She held her phone up. "Pose already. And make it cute."

Dwayne and Marko placed kisses on Felicia's cheeks and Scarlet snapped a picture of that. Felicia smiled happily and her face took on a hint of color as she bounced in her seat.

"Let me see! Let me see!" she ordered, holding her hand out for the phone.

"I'm sending you a copy of the picture of it right now, my dearest," Scarlet told her, pushing a few buttons on her phone. "There. You have it. Now you don't need my phone. Hey!" She frowned as Paul plucked her phone out of her hands. "Give that back, Paul!"

"Nope!" Paul said, playing with it. "I want pictures too! Let's see, let's see! What shall I do?"

"Paul!" Scarlet exclaimed, reaching for her phone.

Paul laughed and wrapped an arm around her, holding the phone out. "Smile, Scarlet!"

Scarlet made a face and heard her phone make the camera clicking sound. "I hate you."

"No, you don't! You love me!" He smiled a large, wild smile at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, taking a picture of that as well. "Hey Davie! Get in this next one! I want to send it to this friend of hers named Emily!"

"Send it to Cory and we have a deal," David said, draping an arm around Scarlet's shoulders. "I want him to see her with someone other than him."

"There's nothing going on between me and my best friend's husband!" Scarlet insisted, getting pressed between David and Paul as Paul snapped another picture. "Felicia, tell them!"

"She's a single pringle," Felicia giggled, smiling at the way that the brunette was being 'tortured' by the two Lost Boys. "And always has been since I've known her."

"Let's keep it that way," David said, snagging the phone from Paul. "Until I can convince her to become mine."

"What makes you think that I want to become anybody's?" Scarlet asked, feeling his fingers ghost along her side.

"You did say that you were lonely, my dearest," Felicia commented, wrapping her fingers around her drink. "And you have said that you wanted to find a boyfriend several times online. Why not let yourself fall in love here?"

Scarlet sent her friend a look when David smirked.

"I like you, Felicia," David said, eyeing her. "A little more than I did last time. Tell me, does Scarlet talk about me much?"

"Don't tell him anything!" Scarlet hissed, putting her hand on David's thigh and pinching it.

David laughed and put his lips against her cheek, snapping a picture of her shocked expression as he did that. "I believe that one is going to Cory _and _on your social media website as your profile picture."

Scarlet made a small sound and tried to steal her phone back from him. "Give that back, David! Right now, dammit!"

David held her phone out of reach. "I don't think so." He turned in the booth and snapped a picture of him and her. "I'm just going to keep hold of this thing and snap a picture whenever I feel like it."

"David, I mean it. Give it back." Scarlet leaned across him and reached for her phone. "Now."

David pulled her onto his lap and smirked as he tucked the phone into his jeans pocket. "Hm. I think I like you right here, Scarlet. What do you all think?"

Felicia clapped her hands together excitedly. "I love it!"

Dwayne smiled slightly. "I hope she doesn't bite you again, David. Because the last time, she almost got you excited. If it happens again…"

"Boom!" Paul laughed, tossing his blond mane of hair. "And Scarlet is gonna have the shock of her life!" He pouted suddenly. "I want her on my lap now."

"Forget it," Scarlet said, squirming. "I want off all laps. I don't want any kisses. I don't want anymore pictures." She looked at her plate where her half-finished piece of pizza sat. "I want my pizza…"

"She really is moody," Marko commented, nudging Scarlet's plate towards her. "Did something happen to her that we missed, Felicia?"

"A lot of things have happened," Felicia told him softly, playing with her blonde hair. "And most of them are not so good. But I don't know if my dearest wants me to talk about them."

Scarlet stuffed a piece of pepperoni into her mouth. "You can tell them, Felicia. I'm not scared of it. That much anyway."

Felicia shrugged a shoulder. "She's stressed out over her illness. And had a really nasty episode that almost ended her life and she's considering leaving her job because of it. She has applied to many jobs and hasn't heard back from them. And –"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Paul said, waving his hand. "Hold up! Reverse! Scarlet almost died?"

"She did," Felicia said, nodding her head.

"When did that happen?" Dwayne asked, looking between the two girls.

"A while ago," Scarlet told him softly, very aware of how David's hand was gripping her jacket. "I didn't go through with it, obviously, but that was only because I got scared and told someone before anything happened." She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed another piece of pepperoni into her mouth, chewing slowly. "I'm okay now. I have stress and depression mixed with anxiety, but hell, I'm working in retail right now. I'm gonna have all of that." She lifted her eyes to the Boys. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better not," Paul said, shaking his head. "Because I'm going to kick your cute little butt if you try it, Scarlet."

Scarlet glanced at her best friend. "Dearest, don't you dare cry over this. I'm okay now. Really, I am. We're here together with the Boys and we're having fun. Well, I think that we are." She flicked David's hand off her thigh. "If some people would stop touching me, I'd have more fun."

David shifted his grip on Scarlet. "We need to talk, Scarlet. Alone."

"Ooh!" Marko said, hiding his smile behind his thumbnail. "Scarlet's in trouble now."

Scarlet looked towards Felicia. "Felicia…"

"Go with him, my dearest," Felicia said, wrapping her hand around her drink again and lifting it to her lips. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Scarlet sighed and pushed herself off of the leader of the Lost Boys' lap. She climbed out of the booth and walked towards the front door to the restaurant, heading outside. The brunette wrapped her arms around herself and waited as David stepped out next to her, hating herself for even letting Felicia speak about what had happened in the months that she'd been away from Santa Carla.

"You didn't tell me," David said in a low growl.

"I didn't want to talk about it, okay?" Scarlet muttered, staring at the ground.

"It's not okay," David hissed, turning to face her. "You could have died and I wouldn't have known about it, Scarlet! I would have been right here, thinking that you would show up one day with the rest of the tourists and that we would be together again! But you never once thought to pull me aside and tell me that you could have killed yourself? Are you fucking serious?"

Scarlet flinched and refused to look up at him. "It's not my fault, David. That I wanted to do that. I had a bad mixture of medications in my system that shouldn't have been placed together with my weak mental health and stress beyond belief. I reached out for help and got it. I'm doing better now. I'm not perfect, but I'm trying to get back on track." She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know how to tell you any of this without you blowing up in my face like this. I didn't want you to worry or freak out. Enough has already happened to me. I don't need you to be added to the body count."

David let his breath out in a low hiss and reached out, grabbing Scarlet by the shoulders and drew her to him. Scarlet made a small sound as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest, placing his face against her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin. "I just don't want to lose you when I've barely had you, Scarlet. To think that you could have been gone without me knowing is shit. Pure fucking shit." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "I don't want you to be scared, Scarlet. I hate this thing just as much as you do, but if you stay, I'm going to make sure that you don't have to go through this alone anymore."

"David…" Scarlet breathed, placing her hands on his chest and curling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"I really do care about you," David told her softly, breathing in deeply though Scarlet knew that he didn't necessarily have to.

"We've only really known each other for two days," Scarlet reminded him, blinking back tears that she didn't want or understand. "How can you be so attached?"

"You'd be surprised." David pulled his face away from her neck and looked at her. "You'd be surprised about a lot of things, Scarlet."

_I wish that I could let him call me by my real name, _Scarlet thought, searching his eyes. _But I don't like it. And I wish that I understood this attachment that I feel to him so readily. I've never felt like this towards anyone ever. What makes him so different?_

David's lips ghosted over hers for a brief moment before closing in completely. Scarlet kissed him back and leaned into him, letting him take the kiss deeper for just a minute. She sighed as he pulled back to let her breathe.

"Our pizza is getting cold," she muttered, looking up at him.

"Do you really care that much about food?" David asked, lifting an eyebrow. "When you have me right here?"

"Asshole," Scarlet said, not for the first time that night. She reached into his jeans and fished out her phone. "Take a picture with me."

"I thought you didn't want to take anymore pictures," David commented with a smirk since she had reached into his front pocket, very close to a certain area.

"Just take one with me before we go back in there to finish our pizza," Scarlet ordered, circling him and jumping onto his back. "I want to try to look cute for some of my vacation pictures."

"You're more than cute to me," David told her with a smirk as she leaned her cheek against his and held her phone out.

"Shut up and look into the camera…" Scarlet quickly snapped the picture and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, taking a picture of that too. "There. Happy?"

"Not as happy as I should be," David said, stealing the phone back and putting it in his pocket again. His eyes turned back to the restaurant. "Looks like Dwayne and Marko are getting handsy with Felicia again…"

Scarlet frowned as she followed his gaze. "Ugh! And Paul's watching too! Seriously! What has gotten into her today? She's stripping Dwayne and making out with him? I'm going to have to sit her down and talk to her…"

David's hand slid under her thigh. "Or you could leave her alone and handle your own romantic life like an adult, Scarlet…"

Scarlet frowned. "I don't have a romantic life."

"That could change." He turned his head slightly and regarded her with one eye. "I could help change that."

"With more kisses," Scarlet guessed, tilting her head to one side.

"And more things. A lot more."

Scarlet shivered as he said that and felt her cheeks flush. "I want down. Like off your back. Right now."

"Why? Did I embarrass you? Put wicked thoughts in your mind about us? About what I could do with you?"

_Yes! _Scarlet squirmed on his back. "Down. Now."

David let her down and Scarlet made a show of straightening her jacket. She gave him a look and pushed past him, heading into the restaurant. "Felicia, dearest, cool it down a bit! You're scaring the children!"

OOOOOOOOO

The Lost Boys took the girls to the park after finishing the pizza and after Felicia helped Dwayne back into his jacket. Scarlet swung on a swing while Paul swung next to her, choosing to stand on his swing like some fool as he tried to take his higher and higher. Felicia was spinning on the merry-go-round thing over in the corner while Marko and Dwayne spun it, laughing as they promised to not take it so hard on her. David stood at the pole next to Scarlet's swing, watching her.

"I'm not getting off," Scarlet told him, kicking her legs out. "You can just stand there and look annoyed with me all you want. I like swinging. I haven't been to a park in forever. And I'm going to flip over when I get high enough."

"You'll break your neck," David said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I won't," Scarlet shot back, shaking her head. "Tell him, Paul."

"She's got luck on her side, Davie!" Paul laughed, trying to get his swing over the top rail. "That's why she's got us and Felicia and she's still here! Watch me, Scarlet! I'm gonna take this thing all the way over the rail!"

Scarlet shook her head. "_He's _going to break his neck, David."

"Let him. He'll heal and learn his lesson."

"No, I won't!" Paul shouted, swinging higher and higher. "And jump!" He soared through the air and landed with a clean flip on the ground several yards away. "Ta-da!"

Felicia laughed. "Woohoo! Go Paul! Excellent form!"

"Thank you, thank you," Paul said, bowing repeatedly. "Your turn, Scarlet."

Scarlet glanced at David as she swung back and forth on her swing. David's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light cast off by the streetlights that surrounded the park.

"Try it and I'm going to have to do something to you," David warned, watching her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Scarlet muttered, shaking her head as she pumped her legs.

"You should be."

"Bite me, David."

"Later."

"Asshole." Scarlet looked out at the darkened world. "Serious asshole."

Paul clapped his hands together. "Do it, do it."

Scarlet smirked and flipped backwards off her swing in mid-swing. She thought that she was going to land wrong after not doing it for so many years, but she managed to land awkwardly on her feet. David jumped forward and caught hold of her swing before it could smack her in the head.

"Scarlet…" he growled, giving her a look.

"Ha-ha," Scarlet said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Catch me if you can."

She darted out of his reach and ran off of the swing area. Paul laughed as she ran around him, blocking David from getting to her. David let out a small growl and pushed Paul aside, trying to get at Scarlet. But Scarlet was good at sprints much more than she was at long distance running. She darted towards the merry-go-round and jumped on, settling next to Felicia.

"Base," she declared, watching the world spin around as David paused outside of the spinning playground equipment. "You come up here, I'll try to jump off and you'll see what happens."

Dwayne glanced over at David as he spun the merry-go-round. "I don't think that's a good thing, Davie."

"She's being a bitch over nothing," David told him, watching Scarlet as she spun around and around. "I'm going to tickle torture her in a minute."

"My dearest isn't ticklish," Felicia commented, wrapping her arm around Scarlet's shoulders. "She told me that she trained herself not to be after her father tickled her one too many times. So, there." She stuck her tongue out at David and then giggled with Scarlet. "This is fun, but I'm getting a bit dizzy, my dearest Holmes."

"Oh, you're getting dizzy?" Marko asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"That just means that you need to go faster, Marko buddy," Paul said, bounding over. "Come on! Spin the thing faster!"

"Yes!" both girls shouted, gripping onto a railing that stuck out of the merry-go-round. "Faster!"

"That's what she said," Paul laughed, tossing his blond mane of hair.

"You asked for it," Dwayne said, shifting his grip slightly. "Hold on, Felicia, Scarlet."

The girls laughed excitedly as Dwayne, Paul, and Marko started spinning the merry-go-round faster and faster. The world was a blur of black and white as the playground equipment whizzed around and Scarlet clutched onto the railing tightly. She felt Felicia grip onto her shoulders tighter and laughed, knowing that her best friend was excited, but a little scared to be going around this fast.

_I wonder if we're going to do more things like this while we're here_, Scarlet thought, glancing up at the sky. _Okay. Bad idea. I'm going to make myself sick by doing that. Look out at the world and breathe. Laugh. Live. And don't throw up. If you do, the Boys will never let you live it down. David really wouldn't._

"Stop – stop!" Felicia laughed, sliding slightly. "I'm going to puke!"

Dwayne slapped his hand against the railings that poked out of the merry-go-round and slowed the thing down until it stopped. Paul jumped up onto the metal piece of equipment and bounded over to the girls, plopping down on one of the railings.

"Have a good time spinning through space, girls?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The best," Felicia told him with a large smile. "I'd do it again, but I'm probably going to puke if I do. Having pizza beforehand was probably not the best idea."

Scarlet laid back on the merry-go-round and looked up at the stars. "I don't feel sick at all."

She heard someone jump lightly onto the merry-go-round and then David was standing over her, looking down at her with an intense look in his eyes. She made a shooing motion with her hand at him.

"You're in my way," she told him with an annoyed look. "I want to see the stars."

David shook his head and straddled her body with his legs, crouching down until he was almost sitting on her stomach. "What did I tell you about jumping off of the swing like that?"

"To not do it," Scarlet said flatly, looking up at him. "But I don't listen to people. It's a bad habit."

David reached down and touched her face, grabbing her chin between his finger and thumb. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could stop touching me for starters." Scarlet shifted her body under his. "And you could stop looking at me like that."

David shook his head. "I don't think that I will. I think I'm going to do this instead…"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, hungry kiss that left Scarlet breathless. She heard Felicia clap excitedly and Paul laugh, making her throw up her middle finger in proud salute. David chuckled against her lips and caught hold of her hand, flattening it down against the merry-go-round.

"You have control issues," Scarlet told him after he placed another quick kiss to her lips. "Like not being able to stop kissing me or touching me. That kind of control, David."

David smirked at her and straightened, still crouched over her stomach. "So sue me."

"No, your name would be horrible as Sue," Scarlet muttered, shaking her head before looking back up at the stars. "Our night is almost over."

"It doesn't have to be," David said, running his fingers over her wrists. "You two don't have to go back to your hotel room tonight."

"Where would we go?" Felicia asked, looking around at the other Boys.

"To our place," Marko said with a happy smile. "We have a bed and everything. You two could share it, if that's okay."

"Scarlet dearest?" Felicia asked, looking towards her best friend.

"I have to take my pills," Scarlet reminded her dully. "And they're back at the hotel. Which defeats the whole purpose of not going back there."

"So we'll make a quick stop and grab what you girls need to make it through the night and into the next day," Paul said with a large smile on his face. "Problem solved. You two are going to love our place!"

"Except for the posters that we have on the walls," Dwayne commented, folding his arms over his naked chest. "Because somebody –" He glanced at Paul and Marko. " – likes to put up pinups on the walls that I'm sure Felicia and Scarlet don't want to see."

Felicia shook her head. "I don't care about pinups. I just want to see your place. And spend more time with you Boys."

"Then it's decided," David said, looking down at Scarlet. "You're coming back to our place and you're not going to argue with me, Scarlet. Or I'm going to kiss you again. And let Paul hump you just once."

"Once?" Paul complained. "David, that's not fair!"

"I don't want to be humped at all by him," Scarlet said, draping a hand over her eyes. "And kissing you again? David, haven't you done enough of that tonight?"

"No, I haven't. I've already told you that I'm just going to keep doing it again and again." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Felicia and Dwayne. "You don't see me acting like those two. I could be trying to make out with you right now, but I know boundaries. Unless you have other ideas, Scarlet?"

"Hey!" Dwayne said, smiling as he draped an arm around Felicia's shoulders.

"We're not that bad," Felicia muttered, blushing slightly.

"You were stripping him," Scarlet commented, lifting her hand from her eyes. "David, get off of me. We're not making out here."

David rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. "So, we're making out somewhere else then…"

"I didn't say that." Scarlet looked at the others for help. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"You kind of hinted at it, Scarlet babe," Paul said with a laugh, tossing his hair. "You wanna make out with Davie." He put a hand on his chest. "Now I'm jealous. So, so jealous."

Felicia smiled at her. "You started it, Scarlet. I hope that you can finish it, my dearest."

Scarlet sighed and pushed back a strand of her hair as she dropped off of the merry-go-round. "Let's just get this over with…"

OOOOOOOOOO

The Boys let the girls change in peace, though it took David and Dwayne to keep Paul from trying to sneak back into the room to get a peek at Scarlet and Felicia while they changed into their nightclothes. Scarlet tipped back a water bottle and chased down her pills as she walked out into the lobby of the cave-hotel with her best friend at her side. David was perched on his wheelchair-throne while Dwayne was seated on the edge of a fountain. Paul and Marko were sitting on an abused couch, a joint in between Paul's lips.

"Ooh!" Marko said, eyeing the girls in their nightclothes. "Look how cute you two are!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Scarlet said, capping her water bottle. She gestured at Felicia. "She's the cute one. Ogle at her."

"Will do." Marko saluted Scarlet and hid his smile behind his thumbnail again.

Felicia glanced at Scarlet as the girl shifted her weight. "Are you feeling tired already, Scarlet dearest?"

"I'm getting there," Scarlet admitted, looking around the lobby rather than at her friend. "But not quickly. I should be good for a bit."

"Good," David said, watching her. "Then you can come over here and sit with me."

"How about no?" Scarlet tossed her water bottle at him, not surprised when he caught it easily.

"Scared?" he asked.

"I'm not scared."

"Then come over here. I'm not going to bite you."

Felicia giggled. "That's a line that I wouldn't expect from a vampire." She skipped over to sit next to Dwayne. "Hello again."

"Hi," Dwayne said, smiling at her as he put a hand on her knee.

Scarlet crossed her arms over her chest and glared at David as she took a few steps closer to him. "I'm not liking this whole bossy thing you've got going on, Mister. Your way too attached to me for your own good."

David snagged her by the hem of her shirt and pulled her towards him until she was standing just before him. His hands settled on her hips. "You have no idea how good you are for me." He gestured down with his eyes. "Sit."

"On your lap," Scarlet guessed, frowning.

"No, on the fucking moon." David rolled his eyes. "Yes, on my lap."

Scarlet sighed and sat down on his lap sideways, draping her legs over the arm of the wheelchair. David slid an arm around her and draped his other arm over her thighs, encircling her completely. Scarlet hummed softly and looked down at him.

"This is awkward," she commented. "For me."

"Not for me," David told her. "I'm enjoying this."

"Of course, you are. You've probably had dozens of women sit on your lap before me." She glanced at her nails. "And I bet they've been a lot more eager to do other things too."

David pushed her hand down. "We'll get there."

"In about a million years." She glanced at him. "I told you that I'm awkward around men."

"Well, just think of me as your favorite asshole then," David said, smirking. "The one that annoys you with sarcastic comments and kisses you senseless."

"Enough with the kisses then." Scarlet smacked him lightly on the cheek. "You're getting to be as bad as my dearest and her men crushes over there." She glanced over at her friend. "Felicia, what did I tell you about cooling it down? We're just about to go to bed for the night!"

Felicia giggled breathlessly as she looked away from Dwayne. "Sorry, my dearest! I couldn't help myself! He's so darn cute!"

Dwayne grinned at that and smoothed his hair down, fixing his jacket.

Scarlet shook her head and looked back at David as he smoothed his hand over her back. "I'm really going to need you to stop touching me like that, David."

"Making you think weird thoughts again?" David asked, staring into her eyes. "Guilty pleasures?"

Scarlet held her hand up. "I'll smack you again."

"Do it and I'll bite you," David warned, flashing his pearly whites.

"You wouldn't dare," Scarlet said, sticking her chin out.

"Try me."

Scarlet smacked him on his cheek again and David moved forward, biting her gently where her neck met her shoulder. Scarlet gasped and her eyes widened as he soothed the bite with his tongue. He chuckled and kissed her in the same spot.

"I warned you," he said softly, smirking into her face.

"Bastard," Scarlet muttered, rolling her shoulder. "That hurt."

"Baby," David teased. He peered into her eyes. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Scarlet."

"How can you tell?" Scarlet asked before yawning.

"That," David said, shifting her in his arms and rising. "And you look like your drugs just kicked in." He held her bridal style which was awkward for her. "Dwayne, lay off Felicia and send her to bed. It's time for the girls to sleep."

"Aw, but Davie," Paul protested, tossing his joint's end aside. "Is it really time to send them off to bed? Can't we stay up with them for a while longer?"

"Yeah, we could tell them stories and dance with them a bit more," Marko agreed, nodding his curly head. He gestured at Scarlet. "She hasn't danced much tonight."

"I don't want to dance," Scarlet said, crossing her arms over her chest until David jostled her and caused her to throw her arms around his neck. "David!"

"Scarlet," he said simply before looking out at his brothers. "They're going to sleep. And if you've got a fucking problem with that, you can take it up with me and Dwayne."

Dwayne helped Felicia to her feet and escorted her after David and Scarlet. Scarlet grumbled under her breath as David carried her to the room where the girls would be staying. Felicia bounded over to the bed and drew back the blankets before settling down on it herself.

"This was fun," she said, smiling up at the Boys as David deposited Scarlet on the bed. "I have never had so much fun in my life."

"And it's only going to get better," Dwayne promised, smiling down at her. "You'll see when you wake up tomorrow night."

"Just don't come out of this room until we get you," David ordered, looking at the two girls as they drew the blankets over their bodies. "You don't need to see what we look like when we're sleeping during the day."

"Sure," Scarlet said before waving her hand. "I guess you can leave now."

"Scarlet dearest, don't be rude!" Felicia glanced up at Dwayne. "Goodnight Dwayne."

Dwayne bent his head and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "See you later, Felicia."

Scarlet made a mocking motion with her lips at Dwayne's words and he lifted an eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"See you later too, Scarlet," he said, smirking. "Hopefully you'll be in a better mood."

"Don't count on it," Scarlet shot back with a small smirk. "But I'll see you when I see you."

Dwayne nodded and walked out, putting his hands behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world. Felicia tilted her head to the side and was clearly watching his butt until Scarlet nudged her with her elbow. Her friend looked at her with a guilty, but happy expression on her face.

"What?" she asked happily.

"You're hopeless," Scarlet teased, smiling slightly. "Absolutely hopeless."

David shifted his weight slightly, earning the girls' attention. "Goodnight Felicia."

"Goodnight David," Felicia sang, snuggling down onto the pillows. "And thanks for taking care of us…and annoying my dearest with so much attention."

Scarlet smacked her friend lightly on her arm. "You shut it!" She glared up at David as he put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. "What do you want now?"

"I'm not giving up on you," he told her softly, eyes glowing slightly. "On us. So, when I see you later, I'm going to make sure that you're smiling, even if I have to work for it." He leaned in closer to her. "Because I care about you and nothing is going to stop that." The leader of the Lost Boys pressed a kiss to her lips. "Goodnight Scarlet."

Scarlet watched him circle around the bed, feeling heat in her cheeks. "Goodnight…"

David smirked over his shoulder at her, disappearing from the room and closing the door behind him. Scarlet settled back against the pillows and rolled onto her side, glaring at her friend's happy expression.

"You and I," she began, feeling slightly annoyed. "We need to have a talk."

"Can it wait?" Felicia asked with a yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"No, we need to talk about you and your grabby hands, my dearest…"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, there's that. I have a very slight obsession with David that might be getting out of control. That's because I don't have anyone paying attention to me at all and well, I need something. And it's probably not healthy to do it this way, but who cares? I hope that you leave a little review or two for me to read and comment back on because I love those things. I hope to get back to my Paul story soon, but I don't know when that will be. Please feel free to check out my other Lost Boys stories as I do check back on those frequently (as I do with all of my stories) and I hope that I can entertain you again in the future. Thank you very much! And goodnight! -Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I am enjoying things again after not really enjoying things for a small spell, but that moment has passed and I'm not letting anything hold me back. I have come back to this story for another update. And I hope that you don't mind that? I got a few scenes in here, nothing too big and nothing shocking. Just things that I felt like getting down and had fun with writing. And yes, Felicia, you got handsy again. How could you not? Enjoy everyone!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Scarlet could hear giggling and soft whispers when she roused from her sleep and knew that something was up. She cautiously opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow. A soft groan issued from her throat when she saw Felicia sitting on the lap of Marko, who was humming to the girl as he rocked with her. Felicia looked like she was happy as she sat there in her pajamas, slightly rumpled and her hair had definitely seen better days.

_Where there's one, the other one is around_, Scarlet remembered, pushing herself into a seated position.

Paul pounced on the bed and placed his hands on either side of her thighs, looking into her eyes. Scarlet gave him an annoyed look and raked a hand through her dark hair, wishing that she could fall back asleep and this would all be a bad dream.

"Hey Scarlet," Paul crooned, smiling brightly as he wiggled his hips. "I was hoping that you'd wake up! I missed you and your grumpiness!"

"She's pretty cute when she's sleeping though," Marko pointed out, glancing over at the two of them. "I even thought I saw a smile on her face for a moment."

"My dearest must have been having a good dream," Felicia commented, interlacing her fingers with Marko's. "A really, really good dream."

Scarlet scowled at the three blonds in the room. "Should you two really be in here with us?"

"And miss the chance to see that pretty pink sports bra?" Paul asked, putting his tongue in his cheek as he pointed at Scarlet's chest. "I think not! Davie doesn't know what he's missing at the moment!"

Scarlet glanced down at her chest and saw that her tank top had stretched out in her sleep and her sports bra that she usually slept in was now revealed to the room. She felt heat flood her cheeks and she let out a small growl. Her green eyes flashed onto Paul's blue eyes.

"You get out, Paul," Scarlet ordered, pointing towards the door. "Take Marko with you."

"Aw, dearest!" Felicia pouted, leaning back against Marko. "Don't send them away!"

"She's embarrassed," Paul laughed, tossing his blond mane of hair. "Ooh! Scarlet's embarrassed that a guy finally saw her bra and there's nothing that she can do about it! Imagine what's gonna happen when a guy finally takes the thing off of you, honey! Whatcha gonna do when that happens?"

_Die probably_, Scarlet thought, feeling her cheeks burn with more heat. _Because that's how I'm going to feel if someone tries to touch me like that._

"Dearest?" Felicia asked, watching her.

"You two fuckers, I told you to stay out of here!" David's voice growled from the entrance to the room, spooking the two girls who sat on the bed.

Scarlet broke eye contact with Paul and saw David standing in the doorway with Dwayne backing him up. There was a simmering anger in David's eyes as he looked at the two blonds that had been caught in a place that they weren't supposed to be caught in. Paul laughed and rocked back onto his knees, sitting on Scarlet's legs.

"We were just goofing, Davie," Paul said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You never let us really goof off with the Lost Girls anymore."

"Yeah, it's no fair!" Marko pouted, placing his chin on Felicia's shoulder. "We like them too, you know! We should get to hang with them too and see them in their cute pajamas."

"Out," David ordered, pointing towards the door as he stepped into the room. "Before I throw your asses out."

Paul and Marko made exasperated sounds and looked at the two girls. Scarlet tilted her head to the side and watched Paul copy the action. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll catch you later, Scarlet babe," he promised before hopping off of the bed and scurrying out of the room, laughing loudly.

Marko whispered something to Felicia that got the blonde giggling and dumped her lightly onto the bed before following quickly after Paul. Dwayne glanced back at the two girls before walking after the two wild blonds as if to make sure that they wouldn't be coming back. David shook his head and moved farther into the room while Felicia fought to catch her breath.

"Did you two sleep okay?" David asked, circling the bed as Scarlet swung her legs out of it and reached for her bag to get her meds.

"Yeah, I slept like a baby," Felicia said, nodding her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Dearest Holmes slept pretty good too after she got on me for being grabby with Dwayne and Marko."

"Well, you were and you deserved it, my dearest," Scarlet grumbled, dumping her pills into her hand and then straightening. She noticed David staring at her with a strange intensity. "What are you looking at, David?"

"You," David said with a small smirk. "But a little more of you than I'm used to seeing."

Scarlet knew what he was talking about and shook her head as she tossed back her pills. "Don't get used to it. This is as much of me as you're seeing, honey."

"Honey?" Felicia laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "My dearest! You never called him that before!"

"Oh, I'm sure she's going to be calling me plenty of names," David assured the blond with a smirk. "And I will be seeing more of you, Scarlet," he promised, leaning in close to her. "And touching you because that's what you want, deep down in that naughty heart of yours."

Scarlet glared up at the leader of the Lost Boys. "Personal bubbles are being invaded here, David."

"Pop," David said, leaning in even closer and pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

Felicia clapped her hands together and Scarlet casually flipped her friend the bird. David smacked her hand down and kissed her a bit harder, but pulled away a moment later when Scarlet bit his bottom lip. He laughed at her when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" he teased, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Grumpy and hungry," Scarlet corrected, smacking his hand away. "And I want to put on proper clothes so that I'm not all exposed to a bunch of immature Boys. So leave, now."

"Scarlet, dearest!" Felicia sighed, rolling her eyes. "David, we'll be out of this room in a few minutes, if you'll give us time to change and get our things together. I'll try to get her in a better mood."

"Good luck with that," Scarlet said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

David put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking up into his piercing ice blue eyes. "I did promise to work for that smile, Scarlet, and I will get you smiling tonight and for the rest of your time here." He smirked. "And if I can, I'll get you to come back here again and again. Or better yet…"

"Better yet what?" Scarlet asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," David said, lowering his hand from her chin. "Felicia, talk to her if you want, but I think I can handle this on my own."

Scarlet watched the platinum blond walk out of the room and close the door behind him. She cursed under her breath and rose to her feet. Felicia opened her mouth and lifted a hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scarlet told her best friend. "I want to see what he does tonight, my dearest." She let a small smile touch her face. "This might get interesting."

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet dismounted David's motorcycle and waited patiently for the leader of the Lost Boys to follow suit. She really wanted to dart off, but she had a feeling that that would not be appreciated and would have the whole pack of them after her. And something about having vampires chasing her did not seem like a fun idea anymore. David slid his arm around her waist and tucked his fingertips into the pocket of her jeans, making her let out a small sound of annoyance.

"You need to relax," David said, turning his gaze onto her. "You're on vacation. People relax on vacation."

"People die on vacation here," Scarlet pointed out as they walked along the boardwalk.

"Only because we eat them," Dwayne said, draping his arm around Felicia's shoulders. "And we don't plan on eating you girls."

"Though you are rather yummy," Marko commented, poking Felicia's side so that the blonde giggled.

"I wouldn't know about anyone being yummy," Paul complained, crossing his arms as he walked backwards ahead of the group. "I haven't had the chance to make out with either of the girls."

"And you're going to keep your fucking lips off of her," David growled, pulling Scarlet closer to his side. "And your dick and your -"

"And you're being an asshole," Scarlet said, shaking her head. "Who said that you get to put your lips, dick, and whatever else on me?"

David smirked. "You did."

"I did?" Scarlet blinked. "When the hell did I do that?" She glanced at Felicia. "Felicia, when the hell did I say that he could do any of that?"

"Right about the time that you told him that you have feelings for him, my dearest," Felicia told the brunette with a small smile.

"What the hell?" Scarlet demanded, raking a hand through her hair as the Boys laughed. "No, no, no. I did not agree to that. Ugh!"

David fished into his pocket and pulled out her phone. He clicked a few things and held the phone out. Before Scarlet could stop him, he snapped a picture of himself and her. She shook her head and reached for her phone, desperate to steal it back from him and get back to some semblance of normality.

"Nope," David said, holding the phone out of her reach. "I'm keeping this, remember? This is mine for the duration of your stay." He slid the phone back into his pocket and readjusted his grip on her. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I want to go on there," Felicia said, pointing at the Ferris Wheel. "I haven't been on one of those in ages."

"I haven't been on one ever," Scarlet grumbled, glaring at the boardwalk's ground.

"Well, that's gotta change, right Davie?" Paul exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. "We have to take Scarlet on the big wheel! We have to!"

"Yeah, let's go on the wheel, Davie!" Marko agreed, punching David's shoulder. "We can rock the carts and make the girls scream. It'll be fun!"

"Maybe not rock the carts," Dwayne commented, glancing down at Felicia, who shook her head and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "But we can definitely take them both on the Ferris Wheel."

David nodded and propelled Scarlet forward in the direction of the Ferris Wheel. Scarlet dug her heels into the ground and tried to resist, but David was stronger.

"I really don't wanna go," Scarlet said, shaking her head as she looked up at the Wheel.

"Why not?" David asked as they stepped into the short line.

"Oh, that's right," Felicia gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "I forgot, my dearest."

"What's wrong?" Dwayne asked, looking between the two girls.

"Scarlet dearest doesn't do heights," Felicia stated, staring at Scarlet who was looking at the Wheel with narrowed eyes. "She fell off the roof of her house once when helping her Dad with installing a new antenna and removing an old unneeded satellite dish and now she doesn't like heights…" She shook her head. "Maybe this is a bad idea, Boys. I don't want to make her uncomfortable with this just for my sake."

Scarlet shook her head again and looked up at the wheel as David brought his lips to her ear. "You really don't want to go up there, do you?" he asked quietly.

"I really need to get over this height thing," Scarlet mumbled, frowning. "And it doesn't look too bad…but still, I don't know. Me and heights aren't friends." She glanced up at him. "David, I know I should go up there."

"I'll be right beside you," David promised with a small smirk. "Hold you and everything, Scarlet. I won't let you go for a second."

Scarlet felt him wrap his arm securely around her shoulders and sighed. She gave a small nod and the Boys let out a cheer. Felicia reached out and squeezed her fingers with a smile on her face. The brunette felt ill at ease as the group neared the front of the line and David escorted her into a cart with Paul while Dwayne, Marko, and Felicia waited for the next one. Scarlet closed her eyes as the Ferris Wheel started turning again and she began a slow ascent up into the air.

_I don't like this, _she thought, peeking out through her lashes. _I need to breathe. I need to relax and get over this. But I don't like this!_

"Woo!" Paul howled, shaking the rail that clamped over their legs and slightly spooking Scarlet. "Let's go higher and shake this thing! C'mon! Let's do it!"

"Do it and I swear to God, I will throw you off of it," David growled, glaring over Scarlet's head at Paul.

Paul let out a small whine. "Davie! I'm kidding! I don't wanna scare Scarlet! I like her!"

Scarlet shook her head and opened her eyes slowly. She cast a look out at the world and braved a look down. She shook her head again and sank back in the seat, wishing that she hadn't done that. Looking down was a bad thing when you didn't like heights and kept going up.

"Easy," David said gently, rubbing his fingers against her shoulder. "Try to relax."

Scarlet glanced over at him again. "Ha! Relax? What's that? This relaxing thing of which you speak?"

David smirked. "Smartass."

"Always," Scarlet said with a small smile.

"Hey look!" Paul exclaimed, leaning over the railing a bit. "Dwayne and Marko are getting handsy with Felicia again! They're practically taking her clothes off down there! No fair!"

"What?!" Scarlet leaned forward and looked down despite her fear of heights. "Felicia, dearest! Control yourself!"

All she got in return was a happy giggle.

"Don't you make me come down there and pry them off of you!" Scarlet threatened, bracing her hands on the railing to the cart that held her and the two Lost Boys. "Because I will leap down there and do it!"

"Do it! Do it!" Paul laughed, smacking his hands against the railing.

"You'll never make the jump," David stated, tightening his grip on her. "And I'd stop you before you could try. Scarlet, don't be a dumbass."

Scarlet growled and pointed down. "Well, make them stop that! It's getting really aggravating to constantly have to nag on my best friend for her making out with Dwayne _and _Marko like that all the time! And in freaking public! Ugh! I thought I taught her better than that!" She flopped back in her seat. "I need to get a spray bottle or a water hose or something and hose these horndogs down."

"Ooh! Wet t-shirt contest!" Paul said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "I vote that Scarlet joins in it too!"

David shook his head and looked back at Scarlet. "So, while you're busy being annoyed with your best friend making out with my brothers, have you been too busy to care about being afraid of heights?"

Scarlet glowered at him. "Gee, I didn't want to be reminded that I'm so far up in the sky, David. Thank you for reminding me."

"Moody," David said, shaking his head. He pressed in closer to her and looked her in the eye. "I could distract you, if you'd like?"

"How?"

"Like this," David told her before pressing his lips to hers.

Scarlet let him kiss her and thread his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. Paul laughed loudly like a hyena behind her and rocked their cart, but Scarlet didn't mind as she kissed David.

OOOOOOOOO

Felicia laughed as she sat between Dwayne and Marko at a Mexican restaurant and Scarlet rolled her eyes. Dwayne was singing in Spanish, but she understood parts of what he was singing and it was naughty. Paul howled with laughter and tossed nachos at his dark-haired brother. Scarlet gripped her blue drink and tried to ignore David's fingers tapping against her shoulder as he nursed his tequila.

"You need to behave," Scarlet told Dwayne with a small smile on her face. "I can understand bits of what you're singing, even if she doesn't. And I know it's no good, Dwayne."

Dwayne smiled at Scarlet as he leaned his cheek against the top of Felicia's head. "You going to tell her what I've been singing, Scarlet? Repeat those words?"

Scarlet shook her head as Marko and Paul smacked their hands on the table and dared her. "No, but you need to watch yourself. I know how to make a guy hurt."

"You're a heartbreaker," David told her with a smirk. "That's how you make a guy hurt."

"No, I was thinking more of me punching or kicking him in a certain area," Scarlet said, glancing over at him. "But thanks for thinking that I can break a guy's heart, David. I might try that some other time."

"Not with me, you won't," David said, shaking his head. His fingers slid against her neck. "I plan on making sure our hearts stay intact in this relationship."

"Relationship," Scarlet muttered as if the word was foreign to her. She lifted her glass to her lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh! Oh! I do, I do!" Paul exclaimed, throwing his hand into the air. "I do! Pick me, Scarlet! I know the answer!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink. "Speak, Twisted Sister."

Paul laughed and lowered his hand, smacking it on the table again. "David says you're in a relationship with him, Scarlet babe! Because you are! You two are together-together whether you admit it or not!" He pouted suddenly. "Which means I don't get to make out with you at all…"

"Poor you," Scarlet said, patting him on the cheek. "I'll have to find some way to make it up to you later."

"You could let me touch your boob," Paul joked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

David growled and pulled Scarlet closer to his side. "Not on your fucking life, Paul. No one touches her boobs, but –"

"No one touches them," Scarlet said firmly, shaking her head. She pointed at Felicia. "I'm not like my dearest friend over there who can't keep her hands to herself and stop letting Dwayne and Marko get all grabby."

"Hey!" Dwayne protested with a small smile while Felicia blushed crimson and bit into her nachos.

Marko thumbed his nose at her and wiggled his fingers. "Chicken! Big old baby!"

Scarlet reached out with her foot and knocked him off of the booth with a well-placed kicked. A round of laughter fell over the group as Marko looked up at her and Scarlet smiled sweetly at him, saluting him with her drink. Felicia threw a nacho at her and laughed when Scarlet threw it back.

"Silly!" Felicia laughed, blue eyes dancing. "I am so happy that you're in a better mood, my dearest."

"Don't push it," Scarlet warned, sipping her drink once more before setting it aside to tuck into her taco bowl. "I could easily lose this smile and happy feeling."

"And I'll just bring it right back," David said, rubbing circles against her shoulder with his fingertips. "You're going to enjoy your stay here with us, Scarlet."

"Is that a promise?" Scarlet asked, glancing at him as she chewed on a jalapeno.

"A guarantee," David told her with a smirk.

"Smartass."

"Bitch."

"Kiss my flat ass, David," Scarlet said, tossing another jalapeno at him and watching him catch it in his mouth.

"Gladly," David said, chewing slowly. "Just bend over and I'll do it."

"Kiss ass."

"Only yours, sweetheart."

"And about a half a dozen women before you," Paul laughed, elbowing Scarlet playfully.

"None of which, David has had any interest in since he met you," Dwayne stated, giving Paul a look. "David's pretty much a kill and feed guy now. No flirting unless he really needs to get a girl to get where he needs her to be. Then it's just the animal talking."

Scarlet stabbed her taco bowl and broke through the taco shell. She knew that there were other women before her. Hell, she knew that there were probably other women during the time that David knew her and after she left. There were going to be women after her. There wasn't a reason for her to get frustrated over this. David needed to feed and he needed to flirt. She didn't control him. He was free to be himself and he was sexy as sin. So why did it hurt so much that there were other women that could catch his eye like that?

"Someone isn't smiling anymore," David's voice whispered in her ear as the leader of the Lost Boys leaned in close to her. "What did that taco bowl do to you, Scarlet?"

"Nothing," Scarlet muttered, dropping her fork before she could do anything more to her meal that she didn't want to touch anymore.

"I'm not interested in other women, Scarlet," David promised, bringing his lips to her ear so that his breath tickled the shell of it. "I have my eyes set on you. You have your hands wrapped around my heart and I don't want you to let it go for a second. So don't let it go, sweetheart. I won't hurt you, if you just trust me."

David pressed his lips to the spot just behind her ear and Scarlet turned her face to look at him. His piercing blue eyes held her green gaze for a moment and he smirked at her. Scarlet made a small face at him and David laughed. He gestured with his eyes towards the opposite side of the table as Paul howled with laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Scarlet protested, noticing her friend getting excited again with Dwayne. "What did I tell you about controlling yourself, my dearest? Do not think for a moment that I won't call your Mum and tell her about your naughtiness! Sheesh!" She smacked the table and spooked Felicia. "Seriously! I am going to have to sit over there between you two, aren't I?"

Dwayne lifted an eyebrow at her. "You want to join this party, Scarlet?"

Felicia put her hand on Dwayne's chest. "This is mine, my dearest. And you really wouldn't tell my Mum on me, would you?" She pouted and batted her lashes. "I am not that bad, am I?"

Scarlet leaned against David. "Don't do that to me, Felicia."

"Dearest," Felicia said, batting her lashes some more.

Marko gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes too. Scarlet had to tear her eyes away and look up at the ceiling. Why were they making this so hard on her? Why?

"Okay! Fine, I won't tell your Mum on you, Felicia. But you really need to cool it down a bit," Scarlet said wearily. "Like no stripping these Boys down and you guys can't strip her down either. I want to see no body parts exposed." She glanced at Dwayne. "I know you can't help it, Dwayne, since you don't wear a shirt, but I don't want you to expose my best friend like that. So behave."

Dwayne made a crossing motion over his heart. "Okay."

Marko nodded and hid his smile behind his thumb nail.

Scarlet sighed, scooping up her drink. "Let's hope that this is all going to go well, you guys. Because so far, so good."

"Yay!" Paul shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet hummed against David's shoulder as they rode along the darkened streets towards the hotel that the girls were staying at. Their night was coming to an end and it was time for the girls to get back. Paul and Marko had tried to convince them to come back to the hotel-cave, but even David said that they were best at the hotel. It was time for the Boys to feed and the girls didn't need to be around to see that blood show. David pulled into the parking lot first and killed the engine. Scarlet lifted her chin from his shoulder and settled back as he climbed off of his motorcycle, watching him. David offered her a hand off and she awkwardly hopped off the bike, adjusting her grip on her bag that she'd slung over her shoulder.

David reached out and brushed back a strand of her hair. "I don't want to let you go for the day," he said softly, trailing his fingertips against her cheek.

"You have to and I need to sleep," Scarlet told him. "I have messed up my medicine schedule for this and I don't know how my body is going to react to all of this." She tapped her temple. "I might get all twitchy now and _they _might act up."

David shook his head. "I won't let that happen. Not to you alone." He put his hand on her hip and drew her close to him. "You're not going to be alone as long as you're here, Scarlet."

Scarlet smiled. "I know, I've got Felicia."

"You've got me," David corrected, narrowing his eyes. "Seriously. I'm not letting you forget that I'm right here whenever you need me. Fuck the sunlight and the distance between us. You just steal your friend's phone and call yours. I'll wake up and find my way to you somehow."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to get burned up by the sun just for me, David. I've been through this nightmare for most of my life. I can get by for a few hours without you."

"I don't give a damn. We're in this together now." He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "I won't let you get hurt, Scarlet."

"Say my name," Scarlet ordered, looking back into his eyes. "Just once and in my ear. I want to hear you call me by it…"

David smirked and brought his lips to her ear once more that night. Scarlet's eyes widened slightly as he whispered her real name and a simple three-word message that touched her heart in more ways that one. David pressed his lips against her neck and parted from her.

"My dearest!" Felicia exclaimed, parting from Dwayne and Marko. "We need to get inside now! I'm beat and you need to take your medicine before we turn in for the night…"

Scarlet nodded and looked back at David. "Thank you, David. For everything." She pressed a quick to his lips as she patted him on the chest. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night…"

"We'll come for you both," David promised, giving her his famous smirk. "You're our favorite girls and you're not running out on us."

"Bye Felicia, Scarlet!" Paul exclaimed, waving his hands after the two girls as they walked towards the hotel. "See you later, babes!"

Felicia led the way into the hotel room and tossed her bag onto the bed. She laughed and threw her hands into her blonde hair. "Oh, my dearest! That was the best day! I know I've said it before, but that was the best day! By far!"

Scarlet nodded and moved over to her bed. "It was pretty good. I wouldn't mind having a day like that again." She raked a hand through her hair. "You want to get a shower first, my dearest? I can wait for you and then we can talk afterwards. It might be nice to talk and I promise I won't get on you for being so frisky with Marko and Dwayne…much." She smirked. "I can't promise anything."

"Scarlet!" Felicia protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"Go," Scarlet laughed, pointing towards the bathroom door. "I want to get in there before I pass out of exhaustion, Felicia. Those Boys know how to tire a poor girl out. And I want to do it all over again."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I think I am enjoying myself here. I have fun writing things that bring me a bit of pleasure but I really need to get back to my main stories and finish them before I can focus on these fun bits, no? Anyway, this will have more parts in the future, I know that. What did you think about this? Let me know please. I like reviews because they make me happy or let me know where I went wrong. So let me know what happened in your minds. A few words will do. Thank you so much and have a pleasant day! -Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello loves. Quick update for you as I have neglected this story for a while. Enjoy. **

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Felicia and Scarlet giggled as they walked down the street towards the boardwalk from the hotel. Scarlet had done something that morning because she had finally gotten the courage to do it and Felicia had helped her with it because why not in her opinion? She felt a bit more courageous with it done and happy, there was a smile on her face and she had let her hair down for once. Scarlet glanced over at Felicia as she swung her best friend's hand.

"Do you think they'll like it?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

Felicia nodded excitedly. "Yes, and if they don't, I'm going to give them a talking to. You look absolutely fantastic, my dearest Holmes. It suits you so well. And I'm proud of you for doing it. I can't wait to see your Mum's face when you come home like that."

Scarlet shook her head so that her hair flopped her face. "I'm so dead when I go home. This is going to get my butt in trouble."

"But it's worth it. You're so much happier."

"I am," Scarlet agreed with a smile, brushing her hair back. "I just…I just don't want to disappoint them too much. You know how they are."

"Meh," Felicia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Meh," Scarlet agreed.

The two girls walked into the boardwalk and found the Boys lurking near the entrance on their bikes as if they were waiting for something. Scarlet drew back and ran a hand through her hair, feeling suddenly nervous. Felicia gripped her hand and pulled her forward.

"Hey Boys!" Felicia called out, smiling happily. "Look what my dearest did!"

Paul and Marko hopped off their bikes and were immediately at Scarlet's side. Paul plucked at Scarlet's hair and smiled widely.

"It's black," he commented.

"It is," Scarlet said, staring up at him.

"It's got sparkly things in it kinda," Marko commented, leaning forward. "And that white patch of yours is kinda blue. That's cool."

"Thanks?"

Paul and Marko looked at each other and nodded. "We love it!"

Scarlet smiled and let them hug her. She ducked out of their arms when she felt one or both of them pat her on the butt. A swift smack on their chests got them laughing again and Scarlet backed up into something solid. Looking up over her shoulder, she saw that she had run into David, who was staring down at her with intensity in his ice blue eyes.

"Uh…hi," she said softly. "What do you think, David?"

"It shouldn't matter what I think," David said, watching her. "It should matter what you think about dyeing your hair black." He touched her hair, running his gloved fingers through it. "Have you wanted to dye your hair this color for some time?"

"I've kinda always wanted to dye my hair this color, but I was told it was unnatural for me," Scarlet explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"By who?"

"By my family, by friends." She quickly pointed at Felicia. "Not her though. She encouraged me today."

"That's what friends are supposed to do, my dearest," Felicia said, hanging on Dwayne already. "You tried to get me to dye my hair fiery red and I considered it, but that was too big of a change for me right now. Maybe next year." She looked at Dwayne. "What do you think?"

"I like you blonde," Dwayne said, hugging her to his side. "But it's your decision."

"It's always your decision," David said, holding Scarlet's gaze. "Do what makes you happy. You can't let other people control your life forever. Once you cross that threshold into adulthood, you gain the freedoms to decide what you want to do with your life and no one can hold you back. So, if you wanted to dye your hair black or even purple when you hit eighteen, you should have said fuck it to whoever and done it. You can wear whatever you want, do whatever you want with your body."

"Yeah, even wear black lipstick, my dearest," Felicia said, holding up a stick.

Scarlet took the stick with reverence and held it, unsure what to do. Marko took it from her and told her to pucker her lips before applying the lipstick with expert precision. Scarlet did everything he told her to do and then blinked when he smiled at her, slipping the stick into her pocket. Felicia clapped her hands together excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Man, does our Scarlet look badass now," Paul howled, pointing at Scarlet. "All leather and black. Damn, look out Boys. She's going to slay some hearts."

David rested his chin on her shoulder and brought her phone up in front of the two of them, bringing up the camera app so she could see her face. Scarlet looked at herself in surprise. At the contrast of her black lips and hair to her ivory skin and smiled. David snapped the picture and then took another picture of him kissing her neck.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "So much happier than when you first came here." He breathed in her scent for a moment. "Is it possible that I'm harboring a Goth in disguise?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe…"

"We can encourage that," David told her quietly.

"How?"

David lifted his face away from her ear and looked over at Felicia. "Do you mind if I borrow Scarlet for the night, Felicia? I'll let you keep the three others in exchange."

Felicia's eyes widened and a smile touched her lips. "You can keep her for tonight, but please be kind to her, David." She wagged her finger. "I will come for your head if anything bad happens to my dearest. She is my best friend and I care for her like family. You don't do anything to make her cry."

Scarlet stared at her friend in shock. "You're letting him keep me to himself?!"

"Yep," Felicia said proudly, hooking arms with Marko and Dwayne. "It'll do you some good, my dearest."

"It will not," Scarlet protested, already feeling David's arm snaking around her waist. "Felicia, this is a bad idea. A really bad idea."

"You'll live," Dwayne told her with a smile.

"Bye Scarlet," Paul sang, waving his hand as David escorted her away.

OOOOOOOOO

Scarlet moved with David along the boardwalk and tried to ignore his arm around her. She kept touching her hair and smiling. She felt proud that she had done that. It had taken forever for her to change her hair to the way that she had wanted it to be done.

"If you are a Goth, you need proper clothes," David said, walking with her. "The leather jacket is fine, but we need to get you something more appropriate to suit you."

Scarlet glanced down at her jeans and graphic tee. "What are you talking about?"

David's eyes turned to her. "I'm going to spoil you."

A shiver ran down her spine and instant panic settled in her gut. "You're going to what?"

"Spoil you," David repeated before his brow furrowed and he stopped the two of them. "Haven't you ever been spoiled before, Scarlet?"

Scarlet stared at his chest and remained silent. David cursed and put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.

"What kind of fucking life do you live when you go home to wherever you come from, Scarlet?" he demanded, searching her eyes. "They won't let you touch your hair. They don't spoil you. You've almost committed suicide…What kind of life is so horrible…" He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about what you're holding back from me because it's going to make me demand that you stay here."

"It's so normal to me, David," Scarlet whispered, touching his cheek as she trembled. "All of it. And I can't even tell Felicia half of it because she'd demand I go overseas with her which is something I can't afford. Just know that the life I live is a hard one and that I'm looking at options right now. All my options. Because I can't go on like this. I know what's happening and I know where it could lead."

"Do you?" David asked, opening his eyes to look into hers. "Do you really know what's happening to you when you go back to that hellhole?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Mostly." She stroked his skin. "Can we stop talking about that? Please? You're supposed to work for my smile and this isn't helping. C'mon. Make me smile, David. Bring back the happy." She brushed her nose against his. "Or I'll bite you."

David smirked and snapped his teeth at her, causing her to blink. "I bite back, kitten." He pulled back and escorted her towards a shop on the boardwalk. "We'll start here," he said. "Don't breathe in too deeply."

Scarlet smelled something musky and coughed.

"Told you," David said, shaking his head. He pulled her farther into the shop and started browsing. "Take a look around, Scarlet. You need a new outfit. And anything else is up for grabs too."

Scarlet stared at all the clothes that were hanging around the walls and on racks. She ran her fingers over them with gentle fingers and wide eyes. Her eyes caught on a black skirt mini skirt with a red skull and roses etched into it and walked over to it. She felt her heart thud when she saw the price tag and started to put it back, but David's hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Do you want it?" he asked, holding her gaze.

Scarlet nodded slowly, staying silent.

"Then we'll get it." David took it from her. "Pick a top, shoes and accessories to match."

Scarlet moved away from him and started walking around the store slowly. She picked a black princess cut shirt with red buttons and black boots, plus a black choker with a white crystal and matching earrings, and black knee-high socks to complete the outfit. David paid for it and had her go change in one of the dressing rooms while he continued to browse the shop for things. She quickly changed into the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room, putting a hand to her mouth. Scarlet could hardly recognize herself. And the change was good. She liked what she saw.

The girl gathered up her old clothes and put them in a bag before exiting the dressing room to find David at the register again, surrounded by large bags of things. He looked at her and his eyes burned. Scarlet felt her cheeks flush with heat and she tapped the toe of her boot against the floor shyly.

"They fit," she said, looking down at the floor. "Hey!"

David snatched the bag of her old clothes out of her hand and chucked it into the nearest garbage can. "You don't need these anymore," he told her. He gestured at her. "This is you." A gentle hand was placed under her chin and tilted her face up. "Are you feeling better now?"

Scarlet nodded and smiled. "I'm feeling like part of me is home, David."

"Good," David said, pressing a kiss to her lips. He scooped up the two large bags that the cashier had just dealt with and took her by the hand. "Moving on."

Scarlet sighed. "Aren't you done spoiling me?"

"Not even close," David said with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet stood on the balcony of her hotel room after spending hours with David on the boardwalk and in Santa Carla, with him spoiling her with shopping and dinner and dessert. She was now with him in her hotel room, waiting on Felicia to come back with the other Boys. David came out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Scarlet leaned back into him and felt his lips on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access and David smirked against her skin.

"Are really going to let me do this?" he asked, trailing his lips over her flesh.

Scarlet nodded and closed her eyes. "Maybe just this once."

David gently turned her face towards his without turning her around in his arms so he could look her in the eye. "I want all of you one day, Scarlet. I'm happy to have pieces of you, but I'm a selfish man. A greedy man and I want all of you."

Scarlet stared at him, silent. David caught her lips with his and kissed her hard, tasting her, letting her taste him. The smoke of his cigarettes, the copper of his last victims, his natural taste. Scarlet reached back and cupped a hand around the back of his head, fingers flirting with his hair. David let out a low growl when she tugged at his hair and turned her around in his arms, lifting her onto the balcony and situating himself between her thighs. Scarlet moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him as he took the kiss deeper and moved his lips from hers to her neck, to the expose part of her chest and back again.

_What is this feeling? _Scarlet wondered, trembling in David's arms as she pressed herself closer to him. _Gods if it doesn't make me want him more…_

David pressed his lips to hers once more and rested his forehead against hers, breathing through his nose. Scarlet wondered why he stopped until she heard the door click in the hotel room beyond the balcony doors.

"My dearest, I'm back!" Felicia called out, entering the room with the Boys in tow.

"Honey, I'm home!" Paul howled, cupping his hands around his mouth as he and Marko jumped onto the beds and proceeded to bounce on them.

"Oh Paul, Marko, not our beds," Felicia complained, putting her hands on her hips. "Dwayne, make them stop."

Dwayne leaped into action and put both blonds into headlocks. "Not the beds."

"Spoil sport," Marko muttered, squirming.

"A real party crasher," Paul agreed, twisting.

David rolled his eyes and helped Scarlet down. "We should go for the night."

Scarlet sighed. "That's probably for the best." She bounced onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good night David."

"Good night."

And just like that, he and the others were gone. Scarlet walked back into the hotel room and was immediately pounced on by Felicia.

"My dearest!" Felicia said, grabbing her friend by the arms. "You look amazing! And you have so many shopping bags! Tell me everything, right now! I'll put on tea for me and coffee for you! And why on earth is your lipstick all messed up? Were you snogging on David? Tell me you were! Oh this is wonderful?"

Scarlet sighed and collapsed on her bed. _This is going to be a long night._

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What do you think? Happy? Not happy? As always, you have my love. -Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Writing moods strike me at random and times are only made available sparsely. I have to make do with what I can. So here's an update with what I could manage. Please enjoy. This is for you, my dearest.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Scarlet threw down Felicia's phone and fell down on the bed, running a hand over her face. She let out a cry and Felicia put her hand on her knee. "This is awful, my dearest!" Scarlet whined, shaking her head and blinking back her tears.

"I heard, my dearest," Felicia said, her eyes also wet. "Your parents are just awful. I wonder why your sisters are so cruel and got you in trouble like this while you're on vacation. You definitely do _not _deserve to be yelled at and talked down to like that by anyone."

Scarlet shook her head. "They want me to dye my hair back! They want me to lose whoever that guy is that keeps popping up in my pictures because he looks like some kind of thug. If I don't…" The tears began to fall. "They'll come for me and bring me home to them and not let me out of their sights again."

"Oh my dearest," Felicia cried, patting her on the knee. "That's not going to happen. None of it."

Scarlet waved her hand when someone knocked on the door. Felicia got up to go answer it. "It's not like we can stop them. I don't want to stop seeing the Boys…I just…" She sniffled.

"I know…" Felicia opened the door and wiped at her eyes. "Dwayne, Marko? Paul? David?"

Dwayne moved forward and touched her face. "Why are you crying, Felicia?"

"Why is Scarlet crying?" Paul asked, pointing at the girl lying on the bed.

Scarlet flipped him the bird half-heartedly and dropped her hand weakly onto her stomach. She let the tears fall down her cheeks and curve into her blackened hair. There was no use hiding the tears from the Boys now. They could hear her crying, probably smell the salt of her tears and hear her heart thudding in her chest. It wasn't fair.

The bed dipped slightly and David was leaning on his side next to her, looking down at her with intense ice blue eyes. For some reason, it hurt more to see him like that and Scarlet felt her tears fall harder. She reached out and touched his face to make sure he was real, but wishing that she had never met him at the same time. That he hadn't given her hope of something better. David turned his face and kissed her fingertips before meeting her gaze again.

"What's going on, Scarlet?" he asked softly, a silent promise to destroy anything that hurt her in his voice. "Why are you crying?"

Scarlet shook her head and tried to tear her eyes away from his, but his were like magnets. It was so hard to pull away from him.

"Is it those things in your head?" David asked, his voice low. "Are they acting up? Do you need to take an emergency medication?"

"That might not be a bad idea, dearest," Felicia said from between Marko and Dwayne. "It would settle your nerves."

"And put me to sleep," Scarlet mumbled, waving a dismissive hand that David slapped down. "No thank you. Besides, I'm only seeing flashes…things that don't bother me as much." She sniffled. "I'm okay."

"Not from where I'm standing," Paul said, bouncing on the balls of his feet next to the bed. "Your heart is playing a sad mamba."

Scarlet tried to wave her hand again, but this time she wanted to flip Paul off. David pinned her hand down. She glared wetly at him and gave him a pout, her bottom lip trembling. David shook his head.

"Scarlet, what's wrong then?" David demanded, holding her gaze. "What's made you cry?"

"Who…" Felicia whispered, leaning against Dwayne. "Who made her cry, is a better question, David." She frowned when he glanced over at her. "Her parents called my phone because they couldn't reach hers."

David's brow furrowed and he pulled Scarlet's phone out of his jacket pocket. He glanced at the small screen and pressed a button. "It's dead," he said.

"Charge it," Scarlet said dully.

David tossed the phone to Paul to relegate the job to him and looked at Scarlet again. "What did your parents want? Why did they make you cry?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Same old shit."

"Start explaining, Scarlet, or I'm going to start making my own calls," David stated, touching her chin and holding her face so she couldn't turn her face away.

The dark-haired girl looked at him and her eyes watered. "Has anyone told you that you're an asshole because you're a major asshole."

"So I've been told several times," David said, offering her a brief smirk. "Now talk."

Scarlet jerked on the bed and tried to get away from him, but David pinned her in place, using his body weight against her. Scarlet heard Felicia move behind her, but guessed that Marko and Dwayne kept her busy by the way that she didn't see her friend pop up near David.

"It's the same as usual," Scarlet said, glaring wetly up at David. "I get told what to do, what I can't do, and how to do it or not do it. I get no freedom and I get told to buy the cheap stuff. I was told that I'm not allowed having black hair, dye it back to burgundy somehow while I'm here. I was told lose the gothic look because how dare I look so weird and evil? I was told to lose you and the strange thugs that keep popping up in my photos online, courtesy of you. Because how dare I make friends that my parents don't approve of and don't know and could offer me a better life and oh, don't forget are freaking male!" She jerked under him. "And let's not forget I'm away from my parents on vacation, instead of making money at my nightmare job so they're not making any form of income off of me and they don't get to tell me what to do or keep an eye on me or whatever. They don't have anyone to bully or whatever the hell they want to do with me." She frowned. "I can eat now. I can sleep as long as I want, if I'm lucky. And I can do what I want without someone watching my back, but it all goes back to my parents because my sisters stalk my social media for them."

"Tattletales," Paul grumbled from somewhere she couldn't see.

"Royally," Felicia agreed with a sniffle. "My dearest, are you all right under him?"

Scarlet glared up at David with hot tears running from her eyes. "I'm fine. He looks like he's got punched."

David stared down into her eyes, his hands tight on her wrists and his mouth set in a tight line. So many thoughts passed behind his eyes and Scarlet had no hope of catching any of them. David shook his head and lifted a hand away from her wrist, touching her face with surprisingly gentle fingers. Scarlet flinched and then relaxed into his touch.

"I had no idea you were living like that," he said in a low voice. "If I had known that was what you were dealing with – and I'm sure you're holding back on more – I would have driven to wherever you came from and brought you back here."

Scarlet smiled weakly. "Rescue mission?"

"Yeah."

"Not with my family. They'd have you arrested."

"Let them try." He flashed his fangs. "I'll tear them apart. Make them pay for all the years they hurt you." David touched her face again and showed her the wet on her fingertips. "You should never spill these many tears, Scarlet. Not over them."

Scarlet shrugged and wiped at her face. "Too late."

She pushed at him and flipped him onto his back, straddling him with her thighs. Her hand went to his throat, squeezing for a moment. The leader of the Lost Boys looked up at her in surprise and with something more intense burning in his eyes. Scarlet shifted her hips and then rose to her feet on the bed, climbing off of him. David took a swipe at her butt and she growled, sending a dirty look over her shoulder as she hopped off the bed.

Marko chuckled. "Looks like someone might be into that, Davie."

"Marko, hush!" Felicia said, smacking him lightly on the chest. "My dearest, are you going to be all right tonight?"

"Well, I'm not listening to my parents, so I'm going to have to deal with not being okay." She frowned and brushed back a strand of her dark hair. "I need a distraction."

David sat up on the bed. "We could spoil you two."

Scarlet backed away from him and bumped into Dwayne. "Spoil us?"

"Really, David?" Felicia asked, clapping her hands together. "But you do realize we hate carrying our own shopping bags?" She pointed at Scarlet. "Her job makes her carry heavy things all day and well, I just don't like carrying shopping bags at all."

"And she's notorious for getting things and wearing them or using them just once and then never again," Scarlet said, pointing at Felicia as she avoided being poked by Dwayne after he did it twice. "It might be a waste."

David rose to his feet. "It won't be. And you two will most likely use what we buy you more than once."

Scarlet made a face and David squished her face with his fingers. "David," she complained, glaring at him.

"You're adorable when you pout," he teased, smirking as his eyes danced.

Scarlet smacked him on the chest and jerked her face out of his grip. Dwayne and Marko escorted Felicia towards the door and Paul skipped after them, laughing all the way. Scarlet bent to scoop up her purse and felt David's hand slide down her back.

"Uh-uh," Scarlet said, straightening. "You don't get to do that."

"Yet," David said with a challenging smirk. He cupped her chin in his hand and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "But I can do this."

The girl's green eyes fluttered shut when David's lips touched hers and he took the kiss deeper. Scarlet kissed him back for a few moments before breaking away to breathe. David chuckled.

"Humans," he teased.

"Asshole vampires," Scarlet shot back, breathless as she tapped her fingers against his chest.

"Always," David promised. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "And always for you…"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet browsed the giant store with Felicia and the Boys. She knew they couldn't buy much since they had to fly with these bags, but the Boys didn't seem to realize that as they threw seemingly random things into the cart. Scarlet held up a shirt for Felicia to judge and Felicia nodded as she dropped in a pair of jeans and a cute tank top.

"So, what are we going to do about you and David?" Felicia asked, moving next to Scarlet as they wandered amongst the clothes.

Scarlet frowned. "Shouldn't the question be what are we going to do about you and Marko and Dwayne? You've got two vampires ogling after you, my dearest. And you can't keep yourself from seriously undressing them."

Felicia whacked her best friend with a shirt and then placed it back on the rack. "Not true. I've kept their clothes on today."

"Today because we're in public and they're spoiling us," Scarlet said, not looking at anything anymore but her friend. "And Marko is peering into the dressing rooms with Paul. Ugh!"

The blonde giggled. "Those Boys." She smiled. "Imagine how boring our vacation would be if we hadn't met them, my dearest. You wouldn't have found that spark that brought out the fight in you and made you dream of something better." Felicia plucked at the clothes. "I always said that you were better off away from your parents."

Scarlet shook her head. "Everyone said I was better off away from that town. It's in the middle of nowhere."

"For good reason no doubt in your father's eyes…"

"That's probably true…" Scarlet frowned and shook her head when Felicia showed her a shirt. "Too yellow. Dearest, I still have to go back at the end of vacation."

"Do you really?" Felicia asked, giving her a knowing look. "What's keeping you from staying here? With a very charming vampire that wants to keep you close and happy?"

Scarlet glanced over her shoulder and saw David stalking through the aisles of clothes, looking bored. He was smoking a cigarette and ignoring everything, but she knew better than to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. She knew for a fact that Dwayne was and he was pushing the cart that they were throwing things into. But David was more of her concern. His eyes flashed in her direction and Scarlet quickly looked back at Felicia.

"I've got a job –"

"You hate your job, dearest. You're bullied and overworked there."

"I've got doctors that I need to see –"

"Your doctors don't listen to you. They've tried to kill you and most of them have been handpicked by your parents."

"I've got other friends that I'm going to miss. I've got responsibilities. I've got family and I've got things and memories and…and…" Scarlet trailed off weakly.

Felicia smiled softly. "My dearest, you're grasping at straws. There's nothing really back at your home that's keeping you there. What friends and family you have there, they can be kept in contact with on your social media and through phone calls and random visits if they still care. And you don't have a lot of things that are worth keeping, you've told me yourself. Memories follow you. My dearest, you don't have to go back to that nightmare."

Scarlet looked at her best friend and at that genuine smile on her face, that heartbroken, hopeful smile and Scarlet knew that her best friend meant every word. Scarlet walked around the rack and hugged her friend tightly.

"But that doesn't mean give into him easily, dearest," Felicia added, hugging her back. "He's an asshole."

Scarlet nodded. "I know it."

Someone tapped Scarlet on the shoulder and the girl parted from her friend to see what they wanted. She turned and saw the most adorable panda stuffy staring at her from Paul's hands. Scarlet let out a little gasp and took it from him, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"I love it!" she whispered in awe.

"You love him too," Paul teased, pointing slyly at David from behind his hand.

Scarlet kicked him. "Shut up."

Paul howled with laughter as he danced back. "Feisty Scarlet." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey Davie! Scarlet loves you!"

Scarlet kicked him again and buried her face in the stuffy, not caring that it wasn't exactly hers yet. David's hand passed over her back and lifted her hair away from her ear.

"I know," David said softly in her ear before whispering something really low to her.

Scarlet's eyes widened as he pulled away and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She held her hand out and wiggled her fingers, looking away as if she didn't want to notice him taking her hand. David squeezed her fingers and started walking with her through the racks of clothes, pulling things at random to get her opinion on them and deciding if he liked something on her or not, threw it in the cart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet rolled her eyes when she got back to their hotel room and found her phone ringing on the charger. She almost dropped her stuffy to grab it, but David just set down all the bags that he'd been carrying and scooped the phone up off the bed. Scarlet watched him walk out onto the balcony with her phone and tried to follow after him, but Paul stepped in her way.

"Nope, not going to go out there, Princess," Paul said, smiling at her as he shook the shopping bags. "You've got tags to remove and things to sort."

Scarlet let out a sigh. "Can't it wait. That's clearly my parents calling and David…David is walking into a…I don't know what he's walking into."

"Relax Scarlet," Dwayne said from Felicia's bed where he sat, yanking off tags from Felicia's clothes and random things. "David's got you covered. He's just making certain warnings and promises."

"Yeah, and he never backs out on a promise to the ones he cares about," Marko said, tossing a bag in the air. "So, your folks messed with the wrong chick."

Felicia smiled. "My dearest, come. Take the tags off your things. That way the Boys can't turn around and return them and your parents can never have a say in what to do with them. They're yours. Enjoy them." She picked a shirt out of a bag and held it up for Scarlet to look at. "I want to see this on you someday. You're going to look so pretty."

Scarlet made a face. "You're pretty."

"You're both pretty," Dwayne said, tossing a tag at Scarlet. "So shut up and learn to respect yourself. Sheesh. We're going to have to work on your self confidence, Scarlet."

The girl growled but lost her anger quickly. She sat on her bed and let Paul pile bags around her. They started pulling tags off and she carefully folded her new clothes and put them in a pile while Paul threw them willy-nilly in the air. Her eyes kept turning to the balcony, but she was soon distracted by Paul running around her bed with her panda on his head, screaming "bear attack". Felicia laughed and threw her shoe at him to get him to stop, but he screamed again about flying missiles coming from all around and dived under the blankets next to Scarlet. Scarlet hit him on the butt and felt eyes on her.

David came back into the room and slid the phone back into his pocket after snapping a few pictures. "Having fun, are we?"

Scarlet frowned at him. "What happened?"

"We talked. They made threats. I made promises of what would happen if they tried any of it." David held her gaze. "They hung up, but they'll call again when they think you have your phone back." He smirked. "They're in for a surprise."

Felicia sighed. "You're going to have to give her the phone eventually, David."

"Not yet, I don't." David moved to sit on the bed, next to Scarlet and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I think I'll keep it until she makes up her mind." He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. "About all the things, hm, shall we say?"

Scarlet let out a growl as she squeezed him briefly between the legs, causing David to let out a little growl himself. "I'm not going to think about all the things while I'm here, David."

"Clearly, you are," Dwayne said, covering Felicia's eyes, but Felicia knocked his hand off.

"She – she grabbed him," Marko whispered, sounding shocked and delighted at the same time. He looked at Dwayne. "And you said she had no confidence."

"I hate you all," Scarlet grumbled. "Except for you, my dearest."

"Thank you," Felicia said, smiling as she continued to sort through the bags of clothes. She sighed. "Tonight has been good. It really has."

Scarlet's eyes flit in David's direction as he grazed his nose against her cheek. _Yes, yes, it has my dearest…_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I tried to do something to make myself feel better after some bad news after bad news lately. With some free time, I managed to get things done and write some. I'm happy for that. Thank you for reading. Keep smiling. -Scarlet**


End file.
